Zwei Brüder
by silverbullet27
Summary: Sie wachsen zusammen auf und entwickeln eine einzigartige Freundschaft - zwei Wraith auf Snows Hive. Keine Menschen, nur Grünlinge, etwas Humor, etwas Gewalt - angelehnt an und inspiriert von der SGA-Legacy-Buchreihe. Ende von Teil 1, Fortsetzung geplant!
1. Chapter 1

**Zwei Brüder**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Zeitlinie: etwa einhundert Jahre vor dem ersten Krieg der Wraith mit den Lanteanern

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Diese kleine Geschichte spielt vor all meinen anderen aus meinem Endlos-Zyklus und beschäftigt sich mit der Kindheit und Jugend zweier Wraith auf dem Hive von Königin Snow – wer meine anderen Stories kennt, wird hier Vieles wieder finden, was ich immer mal wieder zwischendurch angedeutet und erwähnt habe. Ich fand es an der Zeit, alles noch einmal genauer zu beschreiben und zusammenzufassen. Auch wenn einige Sachen recht brutal und unangenehm sein werden, werde ich mich doch bemühen, immer wieder den Humor einfließen zu lassen, der sich sowieso in (fast) all meine Geschichten schleicht und „meine" Grünlinge nicht nur zu statischen Sadisten macht.

Ich übernehme die Wraith-Namen und einige andere Begriffe aus den SGA – Legacy – Romanen von Melissa Scott und Jo Graham und Amy Griswold. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die diese Bücher noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir. Ich erkläre alles Notwendige in den Fußnoten. Nachfragen sind natürlich jederzeit erwünscht!

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

Es können jederzeit Szenenwünsche genannt werden – entweder per Mail oder per Review, ich sehe dann zu, was ich in die Story einbauen kann! Viel Spaß bei der Lektüre, die Silberkugel :)

**Kapitel 1**

Heat war starr vor Schreck. Seit seinem Schlupf war ihm gesagt worden, dass er mit fünf Sternenjahren auf einen anderen Hive getauscht werden würde. Aber als man ihn dann wortlos aus der Schlüpflingsstation holte, in ein neues blaues Gewand kleidete und in eine Fähre setzte, zusammen mit elf seiner Schlupfbrüder, die er alle kaum kannte, war das für den jungen Wraith mehr als nur beängstigend.

Bisher hatte er nur wenige ausgewachsene Wraith gesehen. Meistens verrichteten ältere Jünglinge, höchstens Anwärter Dienst auf der Aufzuchtstation. Man brachte ihnen Obst, Wasser, kümmerte sich um ihre Kleidung, erzählte ihnen Geschichten, brachte ihnen die verbale Sprache bei. Als geborene Telepathen konnten sich Wraith sofort nach dem Schlupf aus ihrer Kapsel verständigen, aber die Lautsprache mussten sie erst lernen. Immer hatten die Älteren gelächelt, selten war ein harsches Wort gefallen. Die Schlüpflinge verbrachten ihre Tage vor allem mit Spielen, Klettern, Herumtollen.

Bis man sie zu Beginn dieser Tagzeit plötzlich aussortierte. Die Männer, die dies taten, lächelten nicht. Wendeten sich weder laut noch mental an die eingeschüchterten Schlüpflinge, wählten ohne erkennbares Muster. Erklärten nichts.

Und nun war es so weit: die Landerampe senkte sich und sie wurden nach stundenlangem Flug aus der Fähre geführt. Im Hangar des Hives, auf dem sie von nun an leben würden, erwarteten sie ihre zukünftigen Erzieher. Die meisten von ihnen verletzt und derzeit nicht anders diensttauglich, nur wenige erklärten sich freiwillig bereit, für drei Jahrzehnte ihre Karriere ruhen zu lassen und stattdessen den Nachwuchs auszubilden.

Ein grimmiger Blade kam auf ihn zu – einarmig. Sein rechter Arm war abgetrennt worden. Heat wurde misstrauisch gemustert, dann nickte der Blade und sagte zu einem Führungsoffizier: „Ich nehme diesen und den anderen Stillen dort hinten."

Heat wendete den Kopf: Silent. Ausgerechnet Silent. Dieser Junge hatte noch nie viel gesprochen und sich vor allem bei den wilderen Schlüpflingen aufgehalten. Die, die später garantiert Wachoffiziere werden würden. Nun, wenigstens würde er nicht mit Rush zusammengesetzt werden – dieser hatte ihn schon oft verprügelt. Heat hatte sich immer gewehrt und Rush einmal sogar einen Zahn ausgeschlagen… während Silent sie nur still beobachtet hatte.

„Mitkommen", knurrte der Blade, der von nun an ihr Erzieher sein würde. Digger, so wurde er genannt, das übermittelte er ihnen. Mehr nicht. Er führte sie zu einer Wohneinheit, packte sie nacheinander am Kragen und setzte sie in die Wabe, die sie sich von nun an teilen mussten. Zwei Schlafnischen, einige Kissen, Decken, zwei Becher und ein Wasserkrug. Mehr gab es hier nicht. Die Tür schloss sich und wurde elektronisch verriegelt. Die Nachtzeit hatte begonnen.

Während Silent sich in eine der beiden Schlafnischen an der hinteren Wand ihrer Wabe zusammengekauert hatte, starrte Heat mit immer größer werdender Wut auf die verschlossene Türmembran. Man hatte ihn noch nie eingesperrt. Ihre Aufzuchtstation war eine große Halle mit etlichen Nischen gewesen, aber es hatte keine Türen gegeben – bis auf die, die zum Rest des Hives geführt hatten und durch die die Älteren zu ihnen kamen.

Er stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus und bekämpfte die aufkommende Panik. Dann begann er,

an der Türmembran zu kratzen, um hinaus zu gelangen.

Silent beobachtete seinen immer verzweifelter werdenden Schlupfbruder misstrauisch. „Wo willst du hin, wenn du draußen bist?", fragte er und Heat antwortete: „Weg, nur weg!"

Nach einer Weile kam Silent zu ihm und gemeinsam kratzten sie die Türmembran mit ihren kindlichen Krallen auf. Als sie ein genügend großes Loch geschaffen hatten, steckten sie ihre Köpfe nach draußen und schauten sich um. Die Wabeneinheit lag verlassen da. Um sich herum konnten sie die anderen Schlüpflinge ihres Hives mental ertasten – die meisten hatten sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden, einige schliefen schon friedlich in ihren Waben.

„Ob die Fähre wohl noch da ist?", fragte Heat leise, als sie aus ihrer Wabe kletterten.

Silent antwortete nicht, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Weißt du, wie wir zum Hangar kommen?" Heat wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

Wieder sagte Silent nichts, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hast du eine andere Idee?", fragte Heat nun mit einer Spur Verzweiflung.

„Nein", sagte Silent endlich und schaute seinen Schlupfbruder skeptisch an.

Schritte näherten sich und die beiden Jungen brachten sich um eine Ecke außer Sichtweite. Sie lauschten eine Weile, aber nichts weiter tat sich. Ihre Flucht war nicht entdeckt worden. Silent setzte sich in Bewegung und Heat fragte flüsternd: „Wo willst du hin?"

„Zum Hangar", antwortete Silent und mühte sich zu lächeln.

„Nachschauen, ob die Fähre noch da ist?", fragte Heat, der nun ebenfalls lächelte.

Silent nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, der sie zunächst nur durch ein Wirrwarr von Gängen und Wabeneinheiten führte. Einmal stießen sie auf eine kleinere Halle mit Tischen und Bänken, aber sie dachten sich nichts dabei.

Immer wieder gelang es ihnen, den Drohnenpatrouillen und geschäftig umhereilenden Blades und Clevermen ungesehen auszuweichen. Bis sie durch eine Tür kamen und es wesentlich ruhiger wurde.

„Wo sind wir?", flüsterte Heat und klammerte sich an seinen Begleiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Silent, dem dieser Ort unheimlich vorkam.

Eine Seitentür öffnete sich und heraus kamen zwei Erwachsene, die auf die verschüchterten Jünglinge geradezu riesig wirkten. „Ach komm schon, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", lachte der eine mit den wirren Haarkordeln laut auf.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage", entgegnete der andere, dem ein Sternmuster um das linke Auge tätowiert worden war. Er stutzte und legte den Kopf schräg, als er die beiden Flüchtlinge erblickte.

„Na… wen haben wir denn da?", fragte der mit den verfilzten Kordeln und knurrte leise, „wenn jetzt schon Schlüpflinge in die Zenana gelangen… wozu haben wir eigentlich die Wachen?"

„Damit Firehead seine Inkompetenz noch weiter beweisen kann", brummte der andere und ging in die Knie, um mit den Jünglingen auf Augenhöhe sprechen zu können. „Ihr habt um diese Zeit längst in eurer Wabe zu sein, das wisst ihr doch, oder?"

Heat und Silent schauten sich kurz an, dann nickten sie, während sie sich noch näher aneinander drängten.

„Wer ist euer Erzieher?", fragte der, der noch stand, streng.

„Digger", hauchte Heat nach einer Weile und duckte sich hinter Silent, der seine Lippen aufeinander gepresst hatte und beharrlich schwieg.

„Digger also, ja?", brummte der, der offensichtlich ein Blade war. „Dann seid ihr heute erst von Winds Hive gekommen, ja?"

Wieder warfen Heat und Silent sich unsichere Blicke zu, bevor sie verhalten nickten.

„Er ist ein guter Pilot, aber ihn auf Jünglinge loszulassen halte ich für einen Fehler", meinte der, der sich zu ihnen gekniet hatte und die Tracht der Clevermen trug.

„Ich rufe ihn gerade…", meinte der andere, „und er ist wütend", sagte der Blade zu den erschrockenen Jungen, „sehr wütend!"

„Mach ihnen doch nicht noch mehr Angst", sagte der Cleverman und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete, „sie haben sich offensichtlich verlaufen…"

„Ja", bestätigte der Blade, „darum werden wir sie jetzt zum Ausgang begleiten und an Digger übergeben."

„Ich entschuldige mich für die beiden, Commander", meinte Digger, als er in Begleitung einer Drohne an dem Zugang zur Zenana ankam, „ich werde dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt!"

Der Commander mit den wirren Haarkordeln nickte grimmig und sagte: „Das will ich auch hoffen!", dann wurden die Flüchtlinge von der Drohne an den Kragen gepackt und zurück in den mittleren Wabentrakt geführt.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mich vor Commander Sniper und dem Obersten Cleverman Guide so zu blamieren?", zischte Digger, „wessen Idee war der Ausbruch?" Heat wollte schon antworten, aber Silent reckte den Kopf und fauchte: „Meine!"

Der einarmige Blade musterte erst Silent, dann Heat, bevor er beiden den Hintern versohlte.

Später, als sie mit vor Schmerz glühenden Hinterteilen in ihren Schlafnischen auf dem Bauch lagen, meinte Heat: „Warum hast du das getan?"

Silent antwortete nicht, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Heat lag noch lange wach und fragte sich, was er von seinem Schlupfbruder halten sollte.

A/N: Bonewhite und Fever tragen hier noch ihre „Erstnamen" – nach den Autorinnen der Legacy-Bücher erhalten Wraith zuerst einen (relativ neutralen) Namen von der Mutter, später einen, der ihrem Wesen entspricht, das in der telepatischen Gesellschaft erspürt wird. Todd wird Guide genannt, was zum Teil ein Ehrentitel ist. Ich denke mir, Bonewhite war schon immer stiller als andere, wohingegen Fever ein sehr hitziges Gemüt hatte. Aber das kommt in späteren Kapiteln noch einmal ausführlicher.

Schlupfbrüder bedeutet, zwei oder mehrere Wraith wurden von der gleichen Königin empfangen und als Eikapseln abgelegt, ähnlich wie die Drohnen, die aber ohne vorhergegangene sexuelle Aktivitäten abgelegt werden können (wie in „Kriegsbeute", 4. Staffel in der Klonfabrik). Bei dem Bedarf an Offizieren, die in der Serie als Kanonenfutter endeten, dachte ich mir, es wäre so am Wahrscheinlichsten. Weibliche Nachkommen trägt eine Königin als „normale" Schwangerschaft aus – ist selten genug, um die Damen nicht dauerschwanger sein zu lassen. Später nennen sich Heat/Fever und Silent/Bonewhite **Brüder**, was bedeutet, die beiden entschließen sich dazu, ihre Freundschaft mit diesem Bündnis noch mehr zu festigen – wie und warum dann später noch in dieser Geschichte. Ach ja: absolut kein Canon, alles mein Mist ohne Garantie!

Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt (Legacy-Canon).

Die Zenana ist eine Art Harem in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gemächer der Königin – die Idee stammt nicht von mir sondern ist aus „Homecoming", dem ersten Legacy-Band, entliehen – und ein abgesperrter Bereich, in dem sich nur die Pallax und Gefährten aufhalten dürfen. Pallax sind männliche Mätressen, die sich die Königin hält, ein Gefährte ist eine Art „feste Beziehung" einer Königin, die durchaus mehrere haben kann.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Der nächste Tag begann so unsanft wie der vorangegangene geendet hatte.

„Raus mit euch", fauchte Digger und ließ die beiden Jünglinge von einer Drohne an den Haaren aus der Schlafwabe zerren. Es war vor Beginn der Tagzeit – die anderen Jünglinge um sie herum schliefen noch, von ihren Erziehern war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Heat strampelte und fauchte, Silent knurrte leise bei dieser Behandlung. Der alte Blade beugte sich zu den Jünglingen hinab und öffnete den Mund halb, um Witterung aufzunehmen. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, richtete sich wieder auf und brummte missmutig: „Ihr stinkt noch nach Winds Hive. Das wird sich ändern." Mit einem Wink bedeutete er der Drohne, die beiden verstockten Jünglinge am Kragen gepackt hinter ihm her zu tragen.

„Der Hive unserer Mutter stinkt nicht", protestierte Heat, „hier stinkt es!"

„Halt dein vorlautes Mundwerk, du Nichts von einem Wraith", knurrte Digger ohne sich umzudrehen, „sonst wird meine linke Hand dir wieder etwas näher kommen müssen…"

Silent konnte auf Diggers linke Hand nach der gestrigen Bekanntschaft sehr gut verzichten. Sein Hinterteil schmerzte immer noch. Er wusste, in zehn Sternenjahren, wenn er sich erst einmal wie ein Erwachsener nähren würde, würden selbst die schlimmsten Verletzungen im Nu vergehen – außer natürlich, man ließ sich ganze Gliedmaßen abtrennen wie ihr Erzieher. Aber bis dahin würde er noch oft und lang mit Kratzern und Blutergüssen zu kämpfen haben.

Heat hingegen schien nicht genug davon bekommen zu können – zumindest fauchte und strampelte sein Schlupfbrüder wie von Sinnen, biss nach dem Arm der Drohne, kratzte um sich.

„Ruhe jetzt!", donnerte Digger, hielt im Laufen inne und zog den widerspenstigen Jüngling an seinen kaum schulterlangen Haaren in Höhe seines Gesichtes – die Drohne hielt Heat zusätzlich immer noch am Kragen gepackt. „Wir werden nicht viel Freude miteinander haben, wenn du nicht leise bist!"

Silent zuckte innerlich zusammen, als Heat daraufhin ihrem Erzieher ins Gesicht spuckte. _Will der sich umbringen?_, dachte er und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Digger schrie zornig auf und schlug nach Heat – schlug ihn aus dem Griff der Drohne gegen die Wand des Ganges, in dem sie sich gerade befanden. Geschockt verstummte der Jüngling und starrte den wutschnaubenden Blade entsetzt an, der um Fassung rang. Silent schluckte: seinen Schlupfbruder rann Blut aus dem Mundwinkel, wo die Faust ihres Erziehers ihn getroffen hatte.

„Genug jetzt", sagte eine tiefe Stimme, „die Kleinen halten noch nicht so viel aus."

„Ja, Sir", knurrte Digger und senkte den Kopf, als ein hoch gewachsener, sehr schlanker Wraith zu ihnen trat und sich zu Heat hinunter beugte.

„Du hast deine Lektion gelernt: spucke niemals deinen Erzieher an", meinte der, den sie Haze nannten, zu Heat und half ihm auf. Silent erkannte, dass Haze zu den Clevermen gehörte.

„Wo bringst du die beiden hin?", fragte Haze den immer noch wütend knurrenden Blade, „es gibt bald Nahrung für die Jungen."

„Zur nächsten Lagune", antwortete Digger, „ihnen den Gestank von Wind abwaschen."

„Hm", bemerkte der Clevermen und trat beiseite, als die Drohne Heat wieder am Kragen packte, „beeilt euch. Ich will pünktlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen und sie müssen vorher noch essen."

„Jawohl, Sir", knurrte Digger, dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und die Drohne folgte ihm.

Silent hatte noch nie eine Lagune gesehen. Er wusste, dass es sie gab, aber er hätte sie sich nie so riesig vorgestellt. Gut zwanzig Schritte im Durchmesser maß die, die Digger für sie ausgewählt hatte. „Wirf sie rein", befahl der Blade der Drohne, die prompt reagierte.

Panik erfasste Silent, als das Wasser über ihm zusammenschlug und er keinen Grund erspüren konnte. Sein blaues Stoffgewand sog sich sofort mit der Flüssigkeit voll und wurde schwer. So schwer, dass alles Gestrampel nicht ausreichte, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Verzweifelt kämpfte der Jüngling, doch er sank immer tiefer, bis er endlich auf Grund stieß. Rote und weiße Blitze erschienen ihm vor den Augen, als er die letzte Luft aus den Lungen stieß, die bereits brannten wie Feuer.

Eine kleine Hand packte nach seinem Arm und er spürte kaum, wie er näher ans Ufer gezogen wurde. Dann durchbrach sein Kopf die Oberfläche und er schnappte nach Luft – sog gierig Sauerstoff ein, spuckte Wasser aus, schlug kraftlos um sich.

‚Halt gefälligst still', hörte er Heats Stimme in seinem Kopf, ‚sonst schubse ich dich wieder tiefer.'

Zaghaft stellte Silent seine Füße auf den rutschigen Grund und gemeinsam näherten sich die beiden Jünglinge dem Rand des Wasserbeckens. Heat war nicht so weit geworfen worden und hatte die ganze Zeit Boden unter den Füßen gehabt, konnte den immer panischer werdenden Silent zu sich ziehen.

„Das nächste Mal nicht ganz so weit rauswerfen", brummte Digger die Drohne an, „wenn Haze jetzt schon wegen so einem kleinen Klaps wie vorhin rummault, wer weiß, was er sagt, wenn einer von den beiden bei drauf geht…" An die beiden Jungen gerichtet sagte er: „Ihr bleibt am Rand und werdet euch waschen – hier ist ein Kuff-Schwamm, reinigt euch."

Heat fauchte, als der schwarze Schwamm neben ihm auf dem Wasser aufschlug und griff danach. Umständlich entledigten sich die beiden Jünglinge ihrer Kleidung, legten sie über den Beckenrand und achteten darauf, außerhalb der Reichweite des Blades oder der Drohne zu bleiben.

„Waschen, sagte ich", grollte Digger, während er sich den Stumpf seines rechten Armes rieb, als ob dieser schmerzen würde.

Unbeholfen hantierten die beiden Jungen mit dem Schwamm, wechselten sich ab. Sie wussten nicht, was „Waschen" war – bisher hatten sie sich immer nur vom Nachtnebel reinigen lassen, wie die meisten Wraith. Baden und Waschen, das waren Dinge, die ein Wraith nur selten in seinem Leben tat. Außer anscheinend, man wuchs unter der empfindlichen Nase von Digger auf.

„Das reicht, kommt raus jetzt", brummte der Blade und wendete sich ab.

Zögerlich kletterten die Jünglinge aus dem Becken und sahen sich um. Was sollten sie nun anziehen? Ihre Kleidung war nass und lag immer noch zur Hälfte im Wasser. ‚Will er etwa, dass wir das wieder anziehen?', fragte Heat still und atmete tief ein.

‚Wahrscheinlich', gab Silent zurück. Er griff nach den nassen Kleidungsstücken und beobachtete naserümpfend, wie das Wasser daraus tropfte.

‚Das ziehe ich nicht an', meinte Heat und versteifte sich, ‚das ist nass und kalt!'

Silent schob den Unterkiefer vor und machte sich daran, die Kleidung auszuwringen. Er hatte nicht vor, unbekleidet zur Fütterung zu gehen. Zur Not würden es auch die nassen Sachen tun. Missmutig warf er Heat dessen Hose, Hemd und Umhang zu, bevor er sich selbst ankleidete.

Heat machte zunächst keinerlei Anstalten, sich ebenfalls anzuziehen, dann fauchte er wütend und griff ruppig nach der Kleidung.

„Bist du noch nicht fertig?", fuhr Digger ihn an, dann zog er Silent zu sich und witterte wieder. „Besser. Dumm nur, dass ihr noch Früchte futtert – die müssen irgendwann wieder raus und dann stinkt ihr wieder… Betet, dass der Nebel zum Säubern ausreicht, sonst werdet ihr noch oft hier landen… Ich kann Gestank nicht ausstehen."

‚Und ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen', hörte Silent Heats Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Hoffentlich behält er das jetzt für sich_, dachte er und schüttelte Diggers Hand ab.

Digger grunzte daraufhin, dann sagte er: „Noch etwas: hier ist ein Kamm. Ab sofort werdet ihr ihn jeden Morgen benutzen und euer Haar zurück binden. Ordentlich. Ihr habt immer gepflegt auszusehen, bevor ihr aus eurer Wabe kommt." Er drückte ihm das gezackte Folterinstrument, für das Silent es hielt, und zwei Zopfbänder in die Hand. „Los jetzt. Je länger ihr trödelt, desto weniger lassen die anderen euch von den Früchten über."

Widerwillig fuhren die beiden Jünglinge sich gegenseitig durch die Haare mit dem Kamm, den Silent anschließend in seinem Umhang unterbrachte. Mit frisch gebundenen Minizöpfen folgten sie Digger und der Drohne zu der Halle mit den Tischen und Bänken, die sie bereits am Abend zuvor gesehen hatten.

Auf einem der Tische standen mehrere große Schalen, doch bis auf einige wenige Trauben und Beeren waren diese bereits von den anderen Jünglingen geplündert worden. Schweigend griff Silent nach den Überresten und stopfte sich eine Handvoll in den Mund. Heat starrte mit gebleckten Zähnen in die leere Schale vor ihm und gab ein leises Zischen von sich.

Silent kaute und schluckte, dann drückte er Heat einige der Beeren, die er noch der Faust behalten hatte, in die Hand. „Iss", meinte er leise zu ihm und schaute sich um. Digger hatte sich zusammen mit den anderen Erziehern in den Hintergrund der Halle zurückgezogen. Die Jünglinge, die am Vortag mit ihnen zusammen angekommen waren, saßen auf den Bänken an den Tischen, mehr in der Mitte der Halle, wo auch noch andere Jungen, kaum älter als sie, aber von mindestens einem anderen Hive, vor sich hin kauten. Einige der Jünglinge deuteten lachend mit den Fingern auf Heat und Silent, denen immer noch das Wasser aus den Gewändern tropfte.

„Ich kann nicht", erwiderte Heat zischend, „das ist so gemein! Die hätten uns mehr übrig lassen sollen!"

Silent überlegte kurz, zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm Heat die Beeren wieder ab, stopfte sie sich selbst in den Mund, bevor er zu den anderen Jünglingen ging und sich auf eine freie Bank setzte. _Wer nicht will, braucht auch nicht_, dachte er.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Fassungslos starrte Heat seinem Schlupfbruder hinterher. _Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein_, dachte er und ballte zornig die Fäuste. Sie waren noch keine zwanzig Stunden an Bord und waren schon verprügelt, fast ertränkt und mehrfach gedemütigt worden, aber nun wendete sich auch noch Silent gegen ihn!

„Setz dich, junger Wraith", hörte er wieder die Stimme des Cleverman, der ihnen schon zuvor in einem der Gänge begegnet war. Haze berührte Heat sanft an der Schulter und führte ihn zu Silents Bank, der ihn allerdings nicht anschaute sondern ignorierte.

„Gestern sind dann die letzten dieses Jahrganges eingetroffen", richtete sich Haze an alle Jünglinge, während er zu einer Konsole hinüber ging und rief eine Projektion auf. „Königin Wind, aus der Linie von Storm, Schwester neunter Ebene unserer Primary Coldamber. Zwei Hives, Standardbesatzung. Heimatplanet Gurak, Neba-Sektor."

Heat biss sich auf die Lippen und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Ihm war kalt, er war hungrig, durstig und noch niemals hatte er sich so derart einsam gefühlt. Er konnte spüren, wie die anderen sich über ihn und Silent lustig machten. Es würde die halbe Tagzeit brauchen, bis ihre Kleidung getrocknet wäre, aber seinem Schlupfbruder schien das nichts auszumachen.

„Die anderen hier stammen von den Königinnen Bloodrose, Darkcloud und natürlich unserer Königin Snow ab", fuhr Haze fort, „ihr werdet von nun an gemeinsam unterrichtet werden. Sowohl von mir wie auch den Clevermen Stargazer und Skull. Für die körperliche Ertüchtigung wird Blade Rouge sorgen. Zumindest für die ersten drei Sternenjahre. Pounder, verteil diese Datenpads an die Neuen, wir beginnen…"

Die folgenden acht Stunden wurden die Jünglinge in der Geschichte ihres Volkes, Astrophysik, Philosophie, Schriftsprache, Biologie und Mathematik unterrichtet. Und zum ersten Mal fühlte Heat sich wie ein trockener Schwamm, der sich begierig mit Wissen voll sog. Selbst sein knurrender Magen und dass Silent ihn nicht beachtete, machte ihm nichts aus. Verwundert stellte er zum Ende des theoretischen Unterrichtes fest, dass seine Kleider mittlerweile getrocknet waren.

Ihr Lehrer Haze ließ die letzte Projektion verlöschen und sagte: „Die Datenpads behaltet ihr. Bis morgen werdet ihr eine Zusammenfassung des _Ersten Erwachens_ und der Bedeutung von Sternennebeln schreiben. Bringt die Pads in eure Unterkünfte, die nächsten Stunden werdet ihr von Rouge unterrichtet."

Beinahe zufrieden lächelnd drückte Heat sein Datenpad an sich und stand auf. Neben ihm hatte Silent den Kopf schräg gelegt und starrte ihn an. „Was ist?", fragte Heat ärgerlich. Er mochte nicht angestarrt werden.

„Du lächelst", stellte Silent fest.

„Ja. Und?", gab Heat zurück.

„Warum?", fragte Silent ernst.

„Lernen macht mir Spaß", antwortete Heat und zuckte mit den Schultern, „dir etwa nicht?"

Silent antwortete nicht, griff sich sein eigenes Pad und erhob sich ebenfalls.

_Anscheinend wohl nicht_, dachte Heat, _sein Problem_.

Heats Problem wurden die nächsten sechs Stunden, die sie von einem unerträglich gut gelaunten Wachoffizier namens Rouge über Hindernisse, Matten und Klettergerüste gescheucht wurden. Ihre Erzieher hatten sie zunächst zu ihren Schlafwaben zurückgeführt, damit sie ihre Datenpads ablegen konnten, dann waren sie in die Nähe des Rumpfes im Heckbereich des Hives geführt worden, wo die Trainingshallen der Blades und Drohnen lagen.

Rouge war das komplette Gegenteil von Haze. War der Clevermen gepflegt, mit seidig gekämmtem Haar, glitzerndem Schmuck und ordentlicher Kleidung, so erschien Rouge ungekämmt, ungeschmückt und mehrfach geflickten Stiefeln. „Wunderbar, wunderbar, neue Jünglinge. Gestern endlich eingetroffen, was?", begrüßte der Blade sie, „na, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was Königin Wind euch vererbt hat!"

Atemlos und völlig erschöpft klammerte sich Heat nach dem Unterricht an eine Säule und schnappte nach Luft. Silent gesellte sich zu ihm und hatte wieder den Kopf schräg gelegt, während er ihn musterte. „Was ist jetzt wieder?", fauchte Heat ihn an, „ist dir etwa aufgefallen, dass ich jetzt nicht lächele?"

Silent antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur weiter an.

„Guck woanders hin", keuchte Heat, während er sich aufrappelte.

„Morgen musst du etwas essen", sagte Silent und knurrte leise, als Digger sich ihnen näherte.

„Sag nicht so etwas", fauchte Heat und verzog die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Kommt jetzt. Ihr dürft noch etwas spielen, bevor die Nachtzeit beginnt", brummte der Blade und rieb sich wieder den Stumpf seines Armes.

Schweigend folgten die beiden Jünglinge ihrem Erzieher in das Spielzimmer, das ihrer Wabeneinheit am nächsten lag. Digger ließ sie am Eingang stehen und setzte sich zu einigen anderen Erziehern, um mit ihnen zu würfeln.

Verunsichert schauten die beiden Jungen sich um. Bisher hatten sie hauptsächlich mit Bausteinen, Schnüren und Bällen gespielt. Aber solche Dinge schien es hier nicht zu geben. Die anderen Jünglinge hatten sich an die Spieltische gesetzt und stritten sich teilweise um Brettspiele, Karten und Würfel.

Heat und Silent stellten sich an einen der besetzten Tische und schauten zu. Nach einer Weile griff Heat nach einem der Würfel, doch Rush, der ihn nicht leiden konnte, schlug ihm auf die Hand. „Damit spielen wir", fauchte er, „sucht euch einen eigenen Tisch!"

Heat fauchte zurück und ballte die Fäuste. „Dann hau ab, damit dieser Tisch frei wird!"

Augenblicklich balgten sich Rush und Heat auf dem Boden, die anderen Jünglinge umringten sie und feuerten sie an. Nur Silent schwieg. Fluchend näherten sie die Erzieher und trieben die Jünglinge auseinander. Heat hatte sich in Rushs Arm verbissen, der knurrend an dessen Haaren zerrte, um den Biss zu lockern.

„Das reicht!", donnerten Digger und Redwave, der Erzieher von Rush, bevor sie die beiden grob auseinander rissen, wobei Heat einige weiße Strähnen und Rush ein Stück seines Ärmels einbüßten.

„Du suchst wohl nach Ärger!", keifte Digger Heat an und trug ihn am Kragen gepackt. Silent bedeutete er, zu folgen. Wütend hievte Digger den strampelnden Heat in die Schlafwabe, dann zerrte er Silent in Höhe seiner Brust, wo der Einstieg zu ihrer Wabe sich befand. „Rein da mit euch! Den Rest des Zehnttags werdet ihr nach dem Unterricht sofort in die Wabe gehen, keine Spiele! Die andere Strafe werde ich mit Redwave absprechen, das erfahrt ihr morgen." Damit schloss er die inzwischen verheilte Türmembran und verriegelte sie. „Als ob ich nicht so schon genug Ärger hätte", hörten die beiden Jünglinge ihn noch brummen, bevor er eilig davonging.

Auch Rush wurde kurze Zeit darauf in seine Wabe gebracht und bedachte Heat mit wüsten mentalen Drohungen. Der schniefte und wischte sich das Blut von der Nase, bevor er seinen Geist verschloss und die Knie vor dem Brustkorb anzog.

„Warum wolltest du unbedingt den Würfel haben?", fragte Silent etwas später.

Heat schaute zu seinem Schlupfbruder hinüber und schmollte. _Was interessiert dich das schon_, dachte er beleidigt und schüttelte den Kopf.

Silent wartete eine Zeit, doch als er keine Antwort bekam, griff er nach seinem Datenpad und begann mit den Aufgaben für Haze.

Auch Heat griff nach seinem Pad und schweigend arbeiteten die beiden Jünglinge, bis sie die anderen zurückkehren hörten. Lärmend und ausgelassen kletterten die jungen Wraith in ihre Waben und Heat schüttelte den Kopf. „Hoffentlich sind die bald ruhig!"

Silent nickte schweigend. Dann fragte er leise: „Hast du dir gemerkt, aus welcher Linie Snow stammt?"

Heat schaute erstaunt auf. „Warte, ich hatte es notiert… ja, aus Ospreys", antwortete er und kroch zu Silent hinüber in dessen Schlafecke, um ihm seinen Datenpad zu zeigen. Still verglichen sie ihre Aufzeichnungen und arbeiteten gemeinsam weiter.

Während um sie herum allmählich der Lärm verebbte, die Ersten in Schlaf fielen und die Anderen nun ebenfalls mit ihren Aufgaben begannen, beendeten Heat und Silent ihre Arbeit und legten ihre Datenpads beiseite. Wortlos saßen sie nebeneinander und starrten ins Nichts.

Dann griff Silent in seinen Umhang, holte den Kamm hervor, den Digger ihm morgens gegeben hatte, legte ihn beiseite und zog noch etwas anderes hervor, das er Heat in die Hand drückte. „Er ist tatsächlich gezinkt."

Heat riss erstaunt die Augen auf und schaute auf den Würfel in seiner Hand. „Ist das…"

Silent nickte. Das war der Würfel, nach dem Heat gegriffen hatte.

„Wann hast du…", fragte Heat und wog den zwölfeckigen Stielstein in der Handfläche ab.

„Als ihr euch geprügelt habt", antwortete Silent und zuckte mit den Schultern, „da achtete keiner drauf."

Heat grinste. „Kein Wunder, dass ich den nicht anfassen sollte."

„Hmhm", brummte Silent und nickte.

A/N: Soo… das waren dann schon mal die ersten drei Kapitel der neuen Geschichte. Wie immer sind Reviews gern gesehen, werden öffentlich beantwortet und können Szenenwünsche geäußert werden! Wenn es passt baue ich sie ein, sonst hebe ich mir auch mal was für spätere Geschichten auf ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Als Digger am nächsten Morgen schlechtgelaunt die Wabe seiner Zöglinge öffnete, erwarteten ihn zwei wohl frisierte und ordentlich zurecht gemachte Jünglinge, die respektvoll den Blick gesenkt hielten und seinen Kommandos widerspruchslos folgten. Der Blade brummte zufrieden und geleitete sie zur Fütterung.

Silent und Heat ergatterten sich mit relativ wenig Fauchen einige sehr begehrte und süße Früchte, die sie hungrig hinunterschlangen. Anschließend säuberten sie sich gegenseitig mit den Ärmeln ihrer Gewänder und warteten diszipliniert darauf, dass Digger und die anderen Erzieher sie zu den Unterrichtstischen brachten. Rush bleckte die Zähne und knurrte Heat offen an, der sich jedoch zusammenriss. Silent atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatten die halbe Nachtzeit ihr Vorgehen geplant – nun war es mehr als wichtig, dass Heat sich beherrschte.

Während des theoretischen Unterrichts saßen die beiden dicht nebeneinander und konzentrierten sich auf das, was Haze und Skull ihnen vortrugen und mit Projektionen untermalten. Zumindest oberflächlich.

‚Er hört nicht auf!', beschwerte Heat sich nach einigen Stunden still bei Silent über Rushs mentale Pöbeleien. Es fiel ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer, nicht auf die Provokationen zu antworten.

‚Dann eben jetzt schon…, gab Silent zurück und schaute kurz über seine Schulter nach den Erziehern. _Gut, die sind mit sich beschäftigt_, dachte er und wendete sich nun offen Rush zu: ‚Erinnerst du dich noch an Garish? Rate, wer ihm die Zähne ausgeschlagen hatte.'

‚Was willst du mir damit sagen?', fragte Rush verärgert. Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch an den ruppigen Garish, einen ihrer Schlupfbrüder, der mit ihnen in der Aufzuchthalle gelebt hatte. Er war zwei Jahre älter als Rush, Silent und Heat gewesen. Einmal erwachten die Schlüpflinge mitten in der Nachtzeit, als der Nebel am höchsten wallte, von Schmerzensschreien. Blutüberströmt war Garish durch den Dunst gerannt, um sich in Sicherheit vor seinem Angreifer zu bringen. Wer das gewesen war, hatte er nie jemandem gesagt. Allerdings hatte er danach aufgehört, die Jüngeren zu ärgern. Und Monate, bis ihm all seine Vorderzähne nachgewachsen waren.

‚Denk selbst nach', antwortete Silent, ‚und dann lass Heat zufrieden.'

‚Ach nein… was kümmert dich dieser Weichling?' Rush war nicht im Mindestens beeindruckt. Es war unwahrscheinlich aber nicht undenkbar, dass Silent seine Finger bei dem Überfall damals im Spiel gehabt hatte. Andererseits war keiner von Silents Freunden mit ausgewählt worden – die Erziehungsgemeinschaft mit Heat musste dem stillen Jüngling doch recht wenig gefallen, warum machte er sich jetzt für den Hitzkopf stark?

‚Er ist ehrlich im Gegensatz zu dir', entgegnete Silent und entblößte ein wenig seine spitzen Zähne, ‚wo hattest du den Würfel her? Musstest du nett zu jemandem dafür sein?'

‚WAS?' Rush riss die Augen auf – noch nie hatte ihn jemand so derart beleidigt. Wütend sprang er von seiner Bank auf und stürzte auf Silent zu.

„Sitzen bleiben", donnerte Skull, ihr Lehrmeister für Philosophie, los und ging zu dem sich balgenden Knäuel hinüber.

Auch Digger und der einäugige Redwave waren aufgesprungen und zerrten die Jünglinge auseinander. Silent und Heat traten sofort einige Schritte zurück und richteten Kleidung und Haar, während Rush fauchte und tobte.

„Entfernt diese drei aus meinem Unterricht!", forderte Skull die beiden Erzieher auf und ging zurück zur Lehrerkonsole.

Wutschnaubend trieben Digger und Redwave ihre Zöglinge in den Gang vor der Unterrichtshalle. Rushs Erzieher fragte: „Was ist da vorgefallen?"

„Der da hat behauptet, ich wäre nett zu jemanden gewesen, um…" Rush verstummte. Sich selbst wegen dem gezinkten Würfel zu belasten war keine gute Idee.

Heat und Silent schauten verwundert zu Digger auf. „Was ist das, wovon der da redet?", fragte Heat unschuldig. Auch Silent schaute fragend zu Digger, der sich verlegen räusperte.

Redwaves Gesicht wurde dunkel vor Scham und Wut. „Solche Worte solltest du nicht in den Mund nehmen, Bengel!", zischte er seinem Zögling zu und verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

„Meister, wovon reden die?", fragte Heat und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Nichts, was euch etwas angehen würde", knurrte Digger. Silent fragte er: „Stimmt das? Hast du das zu ihm gesagt?"

Silent schaute kurz zu Rush, dann antwortete er: „Ich weiß nicht einmal, was das genau bedeutet…"

„Lügner", fauchte Rush und wollte sich wieder auf Silent stürzen, Redwave packte ihn jedoch am Kragen und hielt ihn zurück.

Digger beugte sich zu Silent hinunter und nahm Witterung auf. Der Jüngling roch nicht nach Lüge, also richtete er sich wieder auf und wendete sich still an den anderen Erzieher.

‚Warum merkt er nicht, dass du nicht ehrlich zu ihm bist?', fragte Heat mental und Silent antwortete: ‚Weil ich nicht gelogen habe. Ich weiß wirklich nicht genau, was das bedeutet.'

‚Aber du sagtest doch, das wäre eine schlimme Beleidigung', meinte Heat, ‚darum wolltest du das ja zu ihm sagen!'

‚Trotzdem muss ich ja nicht wissen, was es bedeutet', gab Silent mit einer Spur Amüsiertheit zurück, ‚aber Rush weiß es, das reicht.'

‚Aber wenn er es nun nicht gewusst hätte?', fragte Heat, aber Silent entgegnete: ‚Ich habe einmal mitbekommen, wie sich einige Blade-Anwärter über so etwas unterhalten haben. Ich wollte es nicht hören und ging weg, aber Rush nicht. Er lauschte und fragte sogar weiter nach und weiß genau, was auch immer das bedeutet.'

„Meiner lügt auch nicht!", grollte Redwave und ballte die Fäuste, „aber du als Pilot kannst wahrscheinlich nicht vernünftig wittern! Lass mich an diesem da riechen und…"

„Oh ja, das einzige, was ihr Wachoffiziere könnt: eure Nase in den Wind halten und sagen, was alle anderen schon wissen: dass es stinkt!", bellte Digger mit gefletschten Zähnen zurück.

„Warum bist du wohl Pilot geworden? Weil du wie alle anderen _Abgehobenen_ nicht dazu in der Lage bist, dich auf dem Boden zu orientieren!", spuckte Redwave diese Worte fast hervor.

„Dafür bin ich – im Gegensatz zu dir _Bodenkriecher_ – fähig, etwas Technik zu bedienen!", keifte Digger, woraufhin der einäugige Redwave vorsprang und mit den Krallen ausholte.

Heat, Silent und Rush beobachteten stumm, wie ihre Erzieher sich vor ihnen auf dem Boden des Ganges wälzten und runzelten die Stirn.

‚Erinnere mich daran, nie zu den Blades zu gehen', meinte Heat still zu Silent, der daraufhin nickte.

‚Wenn du willst, dass das mit dem Würfel ein Geheimnis bleibt, lass Heat und mich gefälligst in Ruhe', meinte Silent mental zu Rush, als die beiden Erzieher sich nach einigen Minuten immer noch prügelten.

Rush fauchte leise zurück: „Dafür bist du zu weit gegangen!"

„… was bedeutet das eigentlich, nett zu jemandem zu sein?", fragte Heat, den es wurmte, dass er nicht wusste, was dieser Ausdruck bedeutete.

„Frag den da!", knurrte Rush und deutete auf Silent.

„Er weiß das auch nicht", entgegnete Heat und zuckte mit den Schultern, „erzählst du es uns bitte?"

Erstaunt blickte Rush von Heat zu Silent, dann lachte er auf: „Gut… wenn ihr wollt, dann erzähle ich es euch!"

A/N: Ich euch auch, aber erst im nächsten Kapitel *fg* - wollte dieses nur schnell posten, damit die kranke Darkstar was zum Lesen hat ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Schweigend saßen die beiden Jünglinge in ihren Schlafecken und starrten die Türmembran ihrer Wabe an. Rush hatte ihnen erst vor einer Stunde erzählen können, was Silent ihm da genau an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Seitdem schwiegen sie entsetzt.

Schließlich fragte Heat: „Hättest du das zu ihm gesagt, wenn du es vorher gewusst hättest?"

Silent schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Aber… gibt es so etwas wirklich?", fragte Heat, woraufhin Silent nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Heat runzelte die Stirn und überlegte laut: „Es mag ja sein, dass man nach der Premiere anders funktioniert. Ganz sicher sogar, sonst müssten wir uns dann ja nicht von Menschen nähren. Könnten das auch gar nicht. Aber was hat das mit… mit dem Unterleib zu tun?"

Silents Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos und bleich. Er wollte nicht über das nachdenken, was Heat gerade in den Raum stellte. „Wir müssen Hausaufgaben machen. Und die Strafarbeiten von Meister Skull."

„Ja…", brummte Heat, holte sein Datenpad hervor und krabbelte zu Silent hinüber, der daraufhin etwas verwirrt schaute, aber nichts sagte. Nach einer Weile legte Heat seinen Umhang ab und zog sein Hosenbund vom Körper weg und betrachtete sich. „Was dann wohl passiert, wenn man nett ist?" Da Silent nicht antwortete, fuhr Heat fort: „Ich meine, wir sind doch so auch nicht unnett zueinander, aber warum sollte sich dann später … ich verstehe das nicht. Ich glaube, Rush hat da was falsch verstanden." Endlich schaute er auf und bemerkte, dass jegliche Farbe das Gesicht seines Schlupfbruders verlassen hatte, seine Augen weit aufgerissen waren und die Unterlippe leicht zitterte. „Was hast du denn?", fragte Heat verstört.

_Was schon? Ich schäme mich in Grund und Boden und du ziehst dich hier noch fast aus_, dachte Silent, sagte aber nichts, sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich will das nun einmal wissen", knurrte Heat, „nachher hat Rush uns nur verkohlt! Oder die Anwärter ihn damals und wir sind nun die Dummen!"

Silent überlegte kurz, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und machte sich an der Türmembran ihrer Wabe zu schaffen. Aber wenigstens hatte er wieder etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Heat, während er seine Hose wieder richtig anzog.

„Ausbrechen, eine Konsole mit echtem Zugang zu den Datenbanken suchen und nachlesen", antwortete Silent, löste eine Versorgungsader aus der Membran und schloss mit ihr den Mechanismus kurz. Schmatzend öffnete sich ein Spalt und der Jüngling schaute vorsichtig aus der Wabe.

„Wo hast du das denn jetzt gelernt?", fragte Heat flüsternd und schickte sich an, seinem Schlupfbruder zu folgen.

„Von Knot", antwortete Silent leise und meinte damit einem Jüngling, der ein paar Tage vor ihnen von Darkclouds Hive ertauscht worden war und etwas mehr Erfahrung mit den Waben hier besaß. „Du bleibst hier."

„Das denkst du vielleicht", fauchte Heat, „ich will es wissen also will ich es auch selbst lesen!"

‚Still!', fuhr Silent ihn mental an, ‚ich kann es dir auch berichten.'

‚Nichts da, ich komme mit!', beharrte Heat und kletterte ganz aus ihrer Wabe.

Silent rümpfte die Nase, sagte aber nichts mehr. Leise schlichen sie durch die Gänge des Jünglingwohnbereichs und näherten sich der Lehrhalle. Ihre Datenpads waren nur für einige wenige Zugriffe freigegeben, aber die Konsole ihrer Lehrer sollte kompletten Zugang zu den Schiffsarchiven bieten. Unglücklichweise war die Halle nicht verlassen. Die Jünglinge gingen in Deckung und belauschten und beobachteten die Geschehnisse.

Digger und Redwave standen mit gesenkten Köpfen vor dem riesigen Cleverman mit der Sternenzeichnung um das linke Auge, einem grimmigen Blade mit sehr langem, glattem Haar, das bei jedem Schütteln seines Kopfes mitschwang. Hinter den Erziehern hatten sich die drei Clevermen und der Blade Rouge aufgebaut, die für den Unterricht der Jünglinge verantwortlich waren.

„Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass man mich deswegen rufen ließ", knurrte der grimmige Blade und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Hivemaster Glow, ich bitte um Verzeihung für dieses Vorgehen", ließ sich der Cleverman vernehmen, den man Guide nannte, „aber dies ist eine Angelegenheit, die über meine Kompetenzen als Oberster der Clevermen hinaus geht."

„Warum? Weil du keine Lust hast die Blades erneut gegen dich aufzubringen, in dem du zwei von ihnen für ihr Versagen bestrafst?", brummte der Hivemaster, „diese hier gehören in deinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Was haben sie sich auch verkrüppeln lassen." Glow schnaubte. „Ein Blade stirbt ehrenvoll und lässt sich nicht Arme, Beine oder sonst etwas abtrennen, überlebt und jammert dann, wenn er kleine Plagegeister hüten soll. Zu meiner Zeit wurden Feiglinge wie ihr an wilde Tiere verfüttert!"

Es folgte offensichtlich eine kurze mentale Unterhaltung zwischen dem Hivemaster und Guide, der sich daraufhin den beiden Erziehern zuwendete und sagte: „Nur selten sind Blades ohne schwerwiegende Verletzungen bereit, sich des Nachwuchses anzunehmen. Das verstehe ich, auch, dass ihr nur unzureichend für diese Aufgabe vorbereitet wurdet. Aber es kann und darf nicht sein, dass ihr euch vor euren Zöglingen selbst erniedrigt und eine Schlägerei beginnt!"

Heat biss sich in ihrem Versteck auf die Lippen um nicht loszulachen. Es war zu komisch gewesen, wie sich Digger und Redwave im Gang geprügelt hatten, die anderen Erzieher hinzukamen und die beiden anfeuerten. Bis schließlich die Lehrer eingriffen und das Handgemenge beendet hatten. Die drei Jünglinge, die den Streit ausgelöst hatten mit ihrer Kabbelei, hatten sich längst wieder vertragen und wurden zurück in den Unterricht gescheucht, bekamen Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt, die sie nun eigentlich lösen sollten, statt erneut die Regeln zu übertreten.

„Ihr seid Vorbilder für eure Zöglinge", fuhr Guide fort, „also benehmt euch auch entsprechend! Bringt ihnen bei, was sie außerhalb des Schulwissens benötigen. Anstand, Moral, Benehmen. Bestraft sie, wenn es nötig ist, lobt sie, wenn es angebracht scheint. Gebt ihnen das, was sie nicht aus den Archiven erfahren können."

Die beiden Erzieher nickten, bleckten jedoch auch die Zähne, woraufhin der Hivemaster fluchte: „Grundgütiger! So schwer kann es ja wohl nicht sein, ein paar Fruchtfresser zu bändigen! Was können die schon groß anstellen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und seine langen Haare flogen durch die Bewegung auf. „Unangenehm werden die doch erst nach ihrer Premiere! Bis dahin… ach was soll das. Für jede Ungehorsamkeit eurer Anvertrauten werdet ihr eine Woche länger auf eure eigene Nahrung verzichten, verstanden?" Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und kam auf den Gang zu, in dem Heat und Silent sich in den Schatten versteckten und den Atem anhielten.

„Glow!", rief Guide dem Hivemaster hinterher und holte den grimmigen Blade nur wenige Schritte von den Jünglingen entfernt ein, „das ist eine harte Strafe…"

„Ach was", knurrte Glow, „zu meiner Zeit hätte man die beiden endgültig von ihrem Leiden erlöst und andere Erzieher für die Bengel gesucht."

„Gown erzählt da aber etwas anderes", sagte Guide ruhig, „und der ist wohl noch um einiges älter als du!"

„Tz", meinte der Hivemaster, „der ist ja nun schon völlig senil. Neulich kam er nachts auf die Brücke und erkundigte sich, wann wir auf den Hive von Königin Shadow treffen würden. Shadow! Weißt du, wie lang die schon tot ist?"

„Das war vor meinem Schlupf, wenn ich mich recht entsinne", murmelte Guide und schüttelte nun seinerseits den Kopf.

„Die jungen Blades der Nachtwache wussten natürlich überhaupt nichts zu antworten, woraufhin Gown kurzerhand die Steuerung übernahm und das Schiff in den Mersal-Nebel manövrierte, bis Sniper ihn wieder zur Vernunft gebracht hatte!" Der Hivemaster seufzte laut.

„Nun… zumindest sagt Gown, zu seiner Zeit hätte man die Jünglinge nicht von den Verletzten, sondern von Freiwilligen betreuen lassen", meinte Guide versöhnlich, „ohne die harten Strafen, die besonders die Blades ihren Zöglingen auferlegen."

„Unfug", wehrte Glow ab, „das Leben ist hart und nur durch Stärke setzt man sich in der Hierarchie noch durch. Mag sein, dass es damals in den Tagen nach dem ersten Erwachen anders war, aber heute ist es eben so."

„So alt ist selbst Gown nicht!", lachte Guide auf und gemeinsam gingen die beiden weiter.

„Bist du dir da so sicher?", hörten die Jünglinge den Hivemaster noch seinerseits lachend fragen, dann schauten sie sich gegenseitig an.

‚Lass uns ein anderes Mal nachlesen', schlug Silent vor und bedeutete Heat, ihm zurück in ihre Wabe zu folgen.

Heat schmollte. Aber die Lehrer standen noch in der Unterrichtshalle zusammen, auch nachdem Digger und Redwave durch einen anderen Gang verschwunden waren. _Es muss doch einen Weg geben die Datensperren unserer Pads zu umgehen_, dachte er und folgte seinem Schlupfbruder mit ernstem Gesicht.

A/N: Dieser Glow ist nicht der unscheinbare Wartungsarchitekt, den Snow später in ihre Zenana aufnimmt. Sie tragen den gleichen Namen, sind aber unterschiedliche Personen.

Was „nett sein" in der Terminologie der Wraith bedeutet, sollte inzwischen klar sein: zu sich selbst bedeutet es masturbieren, zu jemand anderen nett sein… nun ja. Sexualkunde steht bei den Grünlingen nicht auf dem Lehrplan. Was wiederum die spätere Beliebtheit der „Hawk"-Geschichten erklärt *fg* - nein, Pain, es sind immer noch keine Pornos für Wraith ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Die nächsten Tage gestalteten sich relativ ruhig. Digger schrie seine Zöglinge bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an, ließ sie mehrfach die Fütterung verpassen und sperrte sofort nach dem Unterricht in ihrer Wabe ein. Während die anderen Jünglinge sich in einem Spielzimmer vergnügten, schwitzten Heat und Silent über ihren Hausaufgaben. Wenn sie damit durch waren, starrte Silent meist stumm die Türmembran an, während sein Schlupfbruder noch über seinem Datenpad saß und verbissen versuchte, die Jünglingssperre zu deaktivieren, die sie von den eigentlichen Schiffsarchiven fernhielt.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen reagierte Silent auf den neuesten Wutausbruch von Heat, der plötzlich lostobte und sein Datenpad quer durch die Wabe warf. „Das kann nicht sein! Wieso tun die das?"

Die Erfahrung – so kurz sie bisher auch erst zusammen waren – hatte Silent gelehrt, dass er nicht nachzufragen brauchte, was seinen Schlupfbruder nun wieder so verärgert hatte. Heat erzählte es ihm sowieso, begleitet von kindlichen Flüchen, ob Silent nun zuhörte oder nicht. So auch dieses Mal. „Warum darf ich nicht in die Jährigen-Archive?", fauchte Heat und ballte die Fäuste in verzweifelter Wut, „Dort steht sicher viel mehr Interessantes als in diesen Schlüpflings-Archiven, zu denen wir Zugriff haben! Glauben die etwa, wir sind zu dumm, um die Sachen dort zu verstehen?"

_Wir werden noch dreißig Sternenjahre lang in der Lehrhalle sitzen und die Archive nach und nach durchgehen_, dachte Silent, der keinen gesteigerten Wert auf noch mehr Zahlen, Daten und Fakten legte. Ihm genügte das, was sie im Unterricht erfuhren und sich selbst mit ihren Hausaufgaben aus den für sie freigegebenen Archiven erarbeiten mussten. Aber er ahnte, dass das, was Heat am Brennendsten interessierte, auch nicht in den Archiven der Jährigen oder Anwärter oder voll ausgebildeten Offizieren und Techniker zu finden war: was es mit dem Nettsein auf sich hatte.

„Kann ja sein, dass Digger und die anderen Blades nicht mehr begreifen, aber warum gestatten Haze und Skull uns nicht, mehr zu lernen? Stargazer hat mir heute doch auch eine andere Datenbank geöffnet!" Zornig kratzte Heat an der Wand ihrer Wabe, bis aus dieser violetter Schleim hervorquoll.

_Das geschah aber auch erst, nachdem du im Unterricht Gift und Galle gespieen hast_, kommentierte Silent in Gedanken, _Stargazer wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben_…

„Weißt du was? Blades sind dumm. Und Digger ganz besonders", meinte Silent schmollend, „dumm wie Herdenmenschen." Er lachte auf. „Wie der wohl als Mensch aussehen würde?"

Silent presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte nicht zu lachen bei dieser Vorstellung. Ein paar Tage zuvor hatte man sie zu den Nahrungsspeichern geführt, wo Hunderte von Gefangenen auf ihren Tod warteten.

„Schön präserviert in einem Kokon, mit einem Extra-Haltestrang über seinem Mund, damit er nicht mehr schimpfen kann", spann Heat kichernd vor sich hin.

„… und der Armstumpf hängt raus, damit jeder sehen kann, wie dumm er war", fügte Silent grinsend hinzu, „sich den abschlagen zu lassen…"

Die beiden Schlupfbrüder schauten sich kurz an, dann begannen sie, auf Silents Datenpad eine Zeichnung von Digger zu malen – als Gefangener, menschlich, ängstlich, dumm dreinschauend, mit etlichen bösen Kommentaren versehen… und amüsierten sich köstlich. „Ich will das Bild auch haben", sagte Heat als sie damit fertig waren und suchte sein eigenes Datenpad, dass er zuvor noch durch die Wabe geworfen hatte.

„Das geht doch nicht", wunderte sich Silent. Die Datenpads der Jünglinge waren nicht miteinander vernetzt, damit sie sich nicht gegenseitig die gelösten Hausaufgaben schicken konnten.

„Doch, das geht… warte nur ab!", meinte Heat und begann, auf seinem Pad herumzutippen. „Wenn ich diesen Schaltkreis umgehe und den Link herstelle zu deinem Pad, dann… upps…"

_Upps?_, dachte Silent.

„Doppel-Upps…" Heat bleckte peinlich berührt die Zähne.

_Ich bezweifle dass ich wissen will, was das zu bedeuten hat_, dachte Silent und schloss kurz die Augen.

Heat atmete tief durch und legte sein Datenpad beiseite. In den Waben um sie herum erklang allmählich lauter werdendes Gelächter.

Silent verdrehte die Augen und schaute Heat fragend an, der im Gesicht dunkel anlief und auf seinen Lippen herumkaute. „Die anderen haben das Bild nun auch", meinte er kleinlaut und zog den Kopf ein.

_Nun denn_, dachte Silent, zuckte mit den Schultern, legte sich in seiner Schlafecke nieder und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Der Ärger würde schon noch früh genug auf ihn zukommen.

Heat hingegen schlief diese Nacht nicht. Er nestelte zunächst an seinem Umhang herum, dann versuchte er verzweifelt, das Bild wieder aus den Datenpads zu löschen, aber dafür war es mittlerweile zu spät. All ihre Klassenkameraden hatten ihr ‚Meisterwerk' bereits gesehen und lachten über Digger. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie das Bild nicht auch noch ihrem Erzieher selbst zeigten.

Eine Hoffnung, die sich natürlich nicht erfüllte. Nun… genau genommen waren es nicht die anderen Jünglinge, die Digger die Zeichnung unter die Nase hielten. Haze und die anderen Lehrer hatten Zugriff auf alle Datenpads der Schüler – weshalb es Heat auch möglich war, in das Netzwerk einzudringen, indem er den Status seines Pads geändert hatte.

Haze stutzte, als er am nächsten Tag im Unterricht die Hausaufgaben der Schüler aufrief, sagte aber nichts. Doch nach den theoretischen Lektionen rief er Silent zu sich und fragte: „Hast du dieses Bild gemalt?" Er hielt sein eigenes Datenpad so, dass der Jüngling darauf schauen konnte.

Silent nickte stumm, woraufhin Haze seufzend den Kopf schüttelte. „Das kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen. Die Jüngeren haben den Älteren Respekt zu zollen. Ihren Erziehern gegenüber besonders", meinte er und schob den Unterkiefer vor. „Bevor ich Digger über diese Ungehorsamkeit informiere verrate mir, wie es dir gelungen ist, sie an alle zu verschicken."

Silent antwortete nicht, sondern schob nur seinerseits den Unterkiefer hervor.

„Ich kann jeden Datentransfer verfolgen", erklärte Haze geduldig, „darum weiß ich auch, dass dieses Bild von deinem Pad aus versendet wurde. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie du die Netzwerkblockade umgangen bist. Sage es mir und ich werde für eine mildere Strafe plädieren."

Silent schüttelte stumm den Kopf und senkte den Blick. Wie sollte er auch auf diese Frage antworten, ohne Heat mit hineinzuziehen? Wie auch immer Digger auf die Zeichnung reagieren würde: Heat würde zweifelsohne mit seinem Temperament nur alles noch verschlimmern. Es war besser, die gesamte Schuld auf sich zu nehmen und die Strafe schweigend ertragen.

Digger verhielt sich erstaunlich ruhig, als Haze ihm in Silents Gegenwart das Bild zeigte. „Alle Jünglinge haben es gesehen?", fragte er dumpf und grollte leise, als Haze daraufhin nickte. „Weiß der Hivemaster davon?", fragte er weiter und rieb sich seinen Armstumpf.

„Nein", antwortete der Cleverman, „auch Meister Guide habe ich noch nicht informiert. Ich weiß, dass du dich heute nähren lassen darfst und es auch benötigst."

Der Blade schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich würde es auch noch eine weitere Woche aushalten", knurrte er, „ich bin ein Blade. Nicht so verzärtelt wie ihr Schlauköpfe. Auf deine Gefallen lege ich keinen Wert."

„Ich weiß, dass du Schmerzen hast", entgegnete Haze, „die Heilung schreitet so schon zu langsam voran, die Nährung zu verschieben…"

„Ich sagte, ich kann auf deine Gefallen verzichten", fauchte Digger und beugte sich zu dem verstockten Silent hinunter. „Du hast also keinen Respekt vor mir, nein? Dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sich das ändert. Schon einmal von den Nebelkammern gehört, Fruchtfresser?"

Silent fauchte leise, während Haze unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Schreib mir nicht vor, was ich zu tun habe!", fuhr Digger den Cleverman an, der offensichtlich mental eine mildere Strafe vorgeschlagen hatte. „Dieser Sturkopf soll sich im Dreck wälzen und stinken, wie der Mist, den er da verzapft hat! Deine Aufgabe ist es, ihn mit Informationen zu füttern. Meine, ihm Benehmen beizubringen!"

Grob zerrte der Blade den schweigenden Silent am Arm hinter sich her, hinaus aus dem geschützten Jünglingsbereich, immer tiefer in die Eingeweide des Hives, bis sie zu einer verschlossenen Tür gelangten, vor der zwei Drohnen und ein Anwärter der Wachmannschaften auf sie warteten.

„Mein Ausbilder trug mir auf, ihren Zögling an der Reinigung teilnehmen zu lassen", sagte der Anwärter, den man Lasting nannte, mit respektvoll gesenktem Blick.

„Nein, nicht teilnehmen… durchführen lassen!", fauchte Digger, „Gib ihm Besen und Kübel und lass ihn die Kammer säubern – selbst! Deine Drohnen können zugucken, der hier soll allein fertig werden!"

Lasting nickte und öffnete die Nebelkammer. Mit einer Geste befahl er Silent, hineinzugehen und folgte mit seinen Drohnen. Als die Türen sich hinter ihnen schlossen und sie im dichten Nebel standen, sagte er zu dem Jüngling: „Du musst ja ganz schön was ausgefressen haben, wenn man dich jetzt schon hierher schickt… meistens sind die Jünglinge wesentlich älter, wenn sie das erste Mal Dreck schaufeln müssen!"

Silent sagte daraufhin nichts, ließ sich einen Besen reichen und begann, den glitschigen Dreck, den der Nebel auf dem ganzen Schiff aus Sälen, Gängen und Waben gewaschen hatte, vom Boden der Kammer in Kübel zu fegen. Später würden sie diese in einer Luftschleuse entleeren, klärte Lasting ihn auf. Aber bis dahin würde er noch Stunden in brackigem Schlamm und stinkendem Schleim stehen.

In der Zwischenzeit ließ sich Digger von einer Drohne nähren, was die Wut auf seine aufsässigen Zöglinge nicht im Geringsten minderte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Als Silent nicht zum körperlichen Training auftauchte, dachte sich Heat noch nicht allzu viel. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Keulen aus dem Weg zu springen, die der Blade nach ihnen warf. „Ausweichtraining" nannte Rogue das, wichtig, wenn sie einmal von einer Gruppe Herdenmenschen überrascht werden würden. Heat war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass die Körperübungen nur eine Form der Folter seien, mit der die Blades sich in ihrer Freizeit beschäftigten.

Nachdem sie auch noch bis zur totalen körperlichen Erschöpfung über Hindernisse gehetzt worden waren, war der Jüngling beinahe dankbar dafür, von Digger sofort in die Schlafwabe gesperrt zu werden. Kraftlos schleppte Heat sich in seine Schlafecke und stöhnte. Er war mehrfach getroffen worden, von einer der Kletterwände gefallen und eh schon erschöpft vom fehlenden Schlaf in der Nacht zuvor. Müde zog er die Würfel aus seinem Umhang hervor, die Rush für ihn und Silent aus dem Spielzimmer stibitzt hatte. Die anderen Jünglinge waren sich einig, dass es unfair war, wie Digger seine Zöglinge behandelte und diese mittlerweile bereits den zweiten Zehnttag nicht mehr ins Spielzimmer gelassen worden waren. Also hatten sie beschlossen, den beiden wenigstens ein paar der bunten Spielsteine zuzustecken.

Eine Weile spielte Heat allein mit den Würfeln, dann begann er sich zu fragen, wo sein Schlupfbruder sein konnte. Da seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten noch nicht besonders weit entwickelt waren, konnte er nur wenige Schritte weit mentalen Kontakt aufnehmen. Er traf in der nächsten Umgebung nur auf Knot, der ebenfalls zur Strafe in seiner Wabe untergebracht worden war und mit den Hausaufgaben kämpfte. ‚Weißt du, wo Silent ist?', fragte Heat ihn.

‚Nein. Aber ich habe gesehen, dass er nach dem theoretischen Unterricht zu Haze gerufen worden war', antwortete Knot und übermittelte Heat das Bild, wie ihr Lehrer über Silent gebeugt stand.

Heat biss sich auf die Lippen. _Das dürfte wegen dem Bild gewesen sein_, dachte er bei sich und ein schlechtes Gewissen stieg in ihm auf. Um dieses zu beruhigen machte er sich daran, die Hausaufgaben zu lösen und sie auch auf Silents Datenpad einzugeben, damit dieser nicht noch mehr Ärger bekäme.

Es war bereits lange nach Beginn der Nachtzeit, als Heat aufgab, auf Silent zu warten. Er war müde, erschöpft und ihm schmerzte jeder Knochen im Leib, als ihm die Augen zufielen und er in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf fiel.

„Ich weiß, das war deine Idee!" hörte er Digger knurren, als er an den Haaren aus der Wabe gezerrt wurde. Der Blade roch nach Drohne und schien frisch genährt zu sein, aber das war es nicht, was Heat so sehr erschreckte, dass er starr vor Furcht war. Es waren die rohen, primitiven und blutrünstigen Gedankenbruchteile, die von Digger ausgingen, die den Jüngling verstummen ließen.

Der Blade zerrte Heat am Schopf hinter sich her, weit weg von den Schlafwaben der anderen Jünglinge, während sich seine Gedanken allmählich ordneten. Der direkte Kontakt mit der Drohne, die über das Geschenk des Lebens genährt hatte, brachte die dunkelsten Gedanken in dem Blade zum Vorschein. Er war aufgebracht, frustriert und suchte etwas oder jemandem, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte. Anfangs hatte er Heat in kleine Stücke schneiden und diese in die Nebelkammer werfen wollen, in der Silent immer noch schuftete. Aber je weiter er mit dem schreckstarren Jüngling durch die verwaisten Flure lief, desto unmoralischer erschien ihm dieser Gedanke.

Heat spürte die Unentschlossenheit des Blades und begann, sich gegen den eisernen Griff in seinem Haar zu wehren. Er fauchte, kratze, biss und trat nach seinem Erzieher, den das aber nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte, sondern dessen Wut nur in eine Richtung kanalisierte. Grunzend schleuderte er Heat gegen eine Wand, fasste den Jüngling mit seiner gesunden linken Hand an der nackten Kehle und fauchte: „Du denkst, nur weil der Stille so dumm ist, sämtliche Schuld auf sich zu nehmen, kommst du ungeschoren davon, nicht wahr?"

Heat bekam keine Luft mehr und schlug seine kleinen Krallen in das Fleisch des Blades, der daraufhin nur höhnisch lachte. „Weißt du, was so wundervoll daran ist, frisch genährt zu sein? Man ist beinahe unverletzlich. Glaubst du wirklich, diese Kratzer würde ich überhaupt merken, Fruchtfresser?" Aber er lockerte ein wenig den Griff und Heat konnte wieder etwas atmen.

„Warum der andere dich um jeden Preis beschützen will, begreife ich zwar nicht, aber hierbei wird er dir nicht helfen können", knurrte Digger bedrohlich und begann, sich mentalen Zugang zum Geist des Jünglings zu verschaffen.

Heats geistige Schutzmauer zu brechen war ein Leichtes für den verbitterten Blade und glühend heiß breiteten sich dessen mentalen Klauen in dem jungen Geist aus, suchten und fanden die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage.

_So, ihr habt also beide an dem Bild gemalt, ja?_, spürte Heat seinen Erzieher in seinem Verstand fragen, _dann ist es nur recht und billig, dass ihr beide bestraft werdet. Oh warte, da ist noch etwas…_

Heat versuchte zu schreien, aber Digger drückte ihm dafür zu sehr die Kehle zu. Hilflos musste er spüren, wie der Blade sich immer weiter in seine Erinnerungen grub, die Flucht am ersten Tag auf dem neuen Hive fand und noch weiter zurück ging.

_Du meinst, du hättest Freunde gehabt, dummer Junge?_, fragte Digger in seinem Geist und lachte boshaft, _die du zurücklassen musstest, als man dich hierher brachte? Nein, es gibt keine Freundschaft, kein Wraith hatte jemals einen echten Freund._

Der Jüngling bäumte sich auf und rang nach Luft, bis der Blade endlich ein wenig den körperlichen Griff lockerte. Mental umschlang er Heat allerdings nur noch mehr, drang noch tiefer in dessen Seele und flüsterte bitter: _Sie sagen zwar, sie wären deine Freunde, aber wenn du nicht Acht gibst, nur einmal nicht perfekt bist, dir ein Missgeschick geschieht, dann wenden sie sich von dir ab. Lassen dich allein zurück, verkrüppelt und geschlagen… hoffen, dass du eher stirbst, als sie um Hilfe zu bitten… _Digger schnappte nun selbst nach Luft und zitterte vor Wut und Scham zugleich. _Du bist nur dann jemand den man respektiert, wenn du immer und jederzeit jeden anderen übertrumpfen kannst… sonst stecken sie dich zu den Weichlingen, den Schlauköpfen… lassen dich die Brut bewachen, weil du zu nichts sonst nütze bist…_

Heat gelang ein Fauchen und er grub seine kindlichen Krallen noch tiefer in die Hand des Blades, der daraufhin nur breit zu grinsen begann. _Was denn? Du denkst wirklich, der Stille sei dein Freund, sonst würde er sich nicht für dich einsetzen? Oh nein, das ist er nicht. Er will nur nicht allein sein und weiß, dass du ohne sein Zutun längst eingegangen wärest… du machst seine Hausaufgaben? Dann wird er dir morgen vielleicht wieder etwas vom Futter abgeben… _

Der Jüngling riss die Augen auf und kämpfte mit der Verzweiflung, die heiß in ihm brannte. So einen ähnlichen Gedanken hatte er schon einmal bei Silent gespürt, kurz bevor dieser seinen Geist wieder vor ihm verschlossen hatte. Sollte Digger etwa Recht haben? Gab es wirklich keinerlei Zusammenhalt bei ihrer Art, die nicht auf Können und Nutzen aufbaute? Ein Schluchzen entrang sich seiner jungen Kehle, als er seinen Widerstand endgültig aufgab und zuließ, dass der Blade jede seiner Erinnerungen hervorsuchte und hämisch kommentierte.

Als Digger endlich von Heat abließ, waren nur wenige Minuten vergangen, aber für den Jüngling schien es, als hätte er sein gesamtes Leben noch einmal durchgemacht – nur diesmal aus der freudlosen, verbitterten Sicht des verkrüppelten Blades. Er fühlte sich unendlich hilflos, beschmutzt, innerlich wund und zerstört. Es war ihm egal, dass sein Erzieher ihn am Arm zurück in die Wabe zerrte, die er sich mit Silent teilte. Ihm noch eine abschließende Tracht Prügel verpasste, bevor er ihn endlich allein ließ. Heat war alles egal. Er war allein. Einsam. Und würde es für den Rest seines Lebens auch bleiben. Er würde nicht mehr schlafen, nicht mehr essen, nicht mehr reden. So würde es wenigstens nicht so lang dauern, bis dieses schreckliche Dasein für ihn endete.

Etwa zur Hälfte der zweiten Nachtwache kehrte Silent zurück in ihre Wabe. Pitschnass, weil er den Dreck der Nebelkammer in einer der warmen Lagunen des Hives hatte abwaschen müssen. Lasting, der junge Anwärter, der auf ihn aufgepasste, hatte ihm dazu geraten. „Anders wirst du den Gestank bis morgen früh nicht mehr los", hatte er gesagt und Silent sich zähneknirschend gebeugt.

Der junge Blade hatte Mitleid mit ihm gehabt und nach einigen Stunden seinen Drohnen befohlen dem Jüngling zu helfen, der sonst womöglich Tage für die Säuberung der Kammer benötigt hätte. „Mir doch egal, was Digger und mein Ausbilder dazu sagen. Ich bin hier, weil ich Ash die Haare verbrannt habe. Nicht ganz absichtlich, aber… egal. Auf jeden Fall kann so ein kleiner Fruchtfresser wie du noch nicht so etwas Schlimmes angestellt haben, dass er in die Kammern muss. Musst mir nicht sagen, was du gemacht hast. Digger war noch nie ganz richtig im Kopf, wenn du mich fragst", hatte Lasting gesagt und Silent beiseite gezogen, auf einen Vorsprung gesetzt und weitergeplappert: „Die Piloten halten sich für etwas Besonderes, dabei sind sie nichts weiter als abgehobene Egoisten. Bei den Wachen ist das anders, weißt du? Da muss sich jeder auf den anderen verlassen können, immer. Die Piloten mögen ihre Formationen fliegen, aber am Boden gehen sie sich nur gegenseitig an die Kehle. Wir Wachen halten zusammen, egal was kommt. Wir führen unsere Drohnen, beschützen die Königin, den Hive, die Clevermen… sogar die Piloten, auch wenn die das nie zugeben würden. Und wir beschützen natürlich so kleine Schlüpflinge wie dich."

„Ich bin kein Schlüpfling mehr", hatte Silent ernst entgegnet, „ich bin schon fünf."

„Oh, das ist natürlich etwas anderes!" Lasting hatte laut aufgelacht, „mit fünf Sternenjahren darf man sich selbstverständlich schon im Schwertkampf üben, für Schlüpflinge ist das noch nichts. Willst du mit mir trainieren, mein Großer? Aus dir wird sicher mal ein Blade, da kann man gar nicht früh genug anfangen!"

Die nächsten Stunden hatten sie mit den Stielen von Besen gefochten, während die Drohnen die Kammer gesäubert hatten. Eigentlich war dadurch die Strafe gar nicht so schlimm geworden, aber nicht jeder würde so freundlich mit ihm umgehen wie Lasting, war Silent nur zu bewusst. Der junge Anwärter war ein ziemlicher Querdenker, aber er vergötterte ihre Königin Snow, die zur Feier der Jährigkeit seines Jahrganges erschienen war. Für sie würde er alles tun, bedingungslos.

Noch nie zuvor war Silent so derart fasziniert von etwas gewesen wie von Lasting, den Wachen, den Drohnen, den Erzählungen über ihre Königin… dafür ertrug er sogar den Gestank und das anschließende Bad.

Als er letztendlich in die Wabe kroch, Lasting hinter ihm die Türmembran schloss und er den völlig verschüchterten Heat zitternd in einer Ecke vorfand, beschloss er zu schweigen. Sein Wabenbruder hatte sich sicher große Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Wenn er jetzt berichtete, was für eine wundervolle Zeit er verlebt hatte, würde Heat womöglich nur noch wütend auf ihn werden. Außerdem war Silent müde. Er warf seine nasse Kleidung von sich, krabbelte unter seine Decke und schlief fast augenblicklich ein.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

„Raus mit euch!", grollte Diggers Stimme kurz nach Beginn der Tagzeit durch ihre Wabe, nachdem der Blade die Türmembran geöffnet hatte.

Heat gab ein Wimmern von sich und krabbelte bis in Silents Schlafecke, die weiter hinten in der Kammer lag. Silent hob müde den Kopf unter seiner Decke und fauchte halbherzig als Protest gegen das Knie seines Schlupfbruders zwischen den Rippen.

„Los jetzt!", donnerte Digger, aber Silent war zu schläfrig um angemessen zu reagieren und Heat völlig verschreckt und krallte sich in die Rückwand der Wabe.

Der Blade zog sich zurück, schüttelte den Kopf und trat beiseite. Die Drohne, die ihn meistens begleitete, langte statt seiner in die Wabe und zerrte die Jünglinge hervor. Heat strampelte und fauchte, Silent knurrte schlaftrunken und versuchte, seine Blöße mit der Bettdecke zu verbergen.

„Was habe ich nur getan, dass ich mit euch so gestraft werden musste", brummte Digger, griff selbst in die Wabe und zog Silents immer noch nasse Kleidung hervor. Er schnüffelte daran, nickte und warf sie dem nackten Jüngling zu. „Wenigstens hast du schon gebadet. Manche glauben ja, der Nebel würde alles reinigen, aber ich weiß es besser. Manchen Gestank wird man nie los." Er beugte sich Heat hinab, der ihn mit schreckweiten Augen anstarrte und zitterte. „Angst zum Beispiel, Feigheit, Unehre. Schlechte Herkunft. Ihr stinkt immer noch nach Winds Hive. Und das werdet ihr wohl auch für den Rest eures Lebens…"

Nachdem Silent halbwegs bekleidet war, wurden sie von der Drohne zur Fütterung geschleift und Digger lief missmutig mit den Datenpads der beiden unter dem Arm hintendrein. Gähnend langte Silent nach einigen Früchten und trabte in die Ecke der Lehrhalle, in der die Jünglinge ihre Rationen verspeisten. Heat stand unschlüssig vor den Obstschalen, bis er einen Blick zurück zu Digger warf, der sich bereits zu den anderen Erziehern gesellt hatte und ihn nicht mehr beachtete. Er atmete tief durch und erinnerte sich daran, was man ihnen beigebracht hatte: _drei Zehnttage ohne Wasser, drei Erntemonate ohne Nahrung bringt Jünglinge um_. Nun gut, das war nicht so lang. Das würde er aushalten und wenn er erst tot war, würden die anderen es bedauern. Digger und Silent, sein falscher Freund, am Meisten. Trotzig reckte er das Kinn und presste die Lippen aufeinander, bis die Zeit der Fütterung abgelaufen war und sie ihre Unterrichtsplätze einnahmen.

Silent verbrachte die ersten drei Stunden der Unterweisungen im Halbschlaf, Heat starrte stumm vor sich hin und notierte sich ebenfalls nichts. Haze beobachtete die beiden argwöhnisch und als es darum ging die Hausaufgaben vorzuweisen, griff er als erstes nach Silents Datenpad und stutzte. Der Lehrer legte das flache Instrument zurück auf den Tisch, an dem die beiden Schlupfbrüder saßen und nahm das von Heat auf, der sich kurz wegduckte, als der Lehrer ihm zu nahe kam. „Hm", brummte der Cleverman, schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Gut…. Ab hier übernimmt Cleverman Stargazer den Unterricht. Merkt euch genau was er euch heute beibringt, das wird so oder so ähnlich in den Halbjahresprüfungen vorkommen", sagte er laut, beugte sich zu Heat und Silent hinunter und flüsterte: „Das gilt auch für euch beide. Silent, ich hoffe, du hast jetzt endlich ausgeschlafen und du, Heat, hör auf Löcher in die Luft zu starren! Was immer Digger euch als Strafe auferlegt hatte: es ist vorbei und auch die nächste Schelte wird vorüber gehen. Strengt euch gefälligst an und haltet euch aufrecht, verflucht noch mal!"

Während Silent bei diesen Worten endgültig wach wurde und den letzten Schlaf wegzwinkerte, sank Heat in sich zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Nach einer Weile begann sein Magen zu knurren und Silent stupste ihn von der Seite her an. ‚Hast du nicht genug gegessen?', hörte er die Stimme seines Schlupfbruders im Geist und er schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.

Silent suchte so unauffällig wie möglich etwas in seinem Umhang, fand es und stupste Heat wieder an. ‚Hier, die habe ich vorhin nicht mehr geschafft. Ich war noch zu müde. Kannst du nachher auf dem Weg zu Rouge futtern.' Damit drückte er Heat eine Frucht in die Hand und lächelte leicht. ‚Danke für die Hausaufgaben, mein Freund.'

Verdutzt schaute Heat unter der Tischplatte auf das Obststück in seiner Hand und lächelte ebenfalls. Eine Purasbirne. Er liebte Purasbirnen. ‚Danke… mein Freund', antwortete er still und strahlte seinen Schlupfbruder an. _Egal was Digger meinte, Silent ist ein echter Freund_, dachte er und ließ ein Glücksgefühl seinen Körper von innen wärmen.

Der andere Jüngling spürte diese Glückswelle und lief im Gesicht dunkel an. Er mochte Heat, aber manchmal wurde er ihm unheimlich. Zum Beispiel, wenn dieser seine Gefühle so offen und deutlich zeigte, ohne Rücksicht auf das, was andere denken mochten.

Um sie herum reckten eben diese anderen die Köpfe und kicherten leise, bis Stargazer mit der Faust auf die Konsole vor ihm donnerte und grollte: „Könnten wir uns dann wieder dem Marak-Nebel und seiner Bedeutung für die Sublicht-Raumfahrt zuwenden?"

Nach den theoretischen und körperlichen Unterweisungen rechneten die beiden Schlupfbrüder bereits fest damit, dass sie nur wieder in ihre Wabe gesperrt werden würden und mussten erstaunt feststellen, dass Digger sie tatsächlich zum Spielzimmer führte. Unschlüssig schauten die beiden Jünglinge sich an, dann stürzten sie lachend auf einen Spieltisch zu, wo Rush und sein Wabenbruder Young ihnen Platz machten und eine Partie Towers aufbauten, um sie mit ihnen zu spielen. Nach der unseligen Keilerei ihrer Erzieher waren die vier Jünglinge überein gekommen, dass es keinen Sinn machte, deren Streitigkeiten fortzuführen – zumal sie alle von Winds Hive stammten und zusammenhalten sollten.

Später allein in ihrer Wabe saßen sie nahe beieinander und lösten ihre Hausaufgaben, wobei Heat immer näher heranrückte und Silent irgendwann den Kopf zur Seite neigte und fragte: „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich…", begann Heat zu stammeln, dann schoss es aus ihm heraus: „Du musst heute Nacht nicht wieder weg, nein?"

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete Silent nachdenklich und rückte etwas ab. „Lasting meinte, es würde nicht gern gesehen, wenn Jünglinge in die Nebelkammern geschickt würden. Oder in die Totenkammer…"

„Totenkammer?", hauchte Heat ängstlich und wurde blass.

„Ja. Jedes Schiff hat eine. Wo die ausgetrunkenen Herdentiere hinkommen", erklärte Silent ernst.

„Ach so", meinte Heat erleichtert, „ich dachte schon, da kämen die Leichen von unserem Volk hin…"

_Ja, die werden dort ebenfalls hingebracht_, dachte Silent, sagte aber nichts. Ganz offensichtlich war sein Schlupfbruder für diese Wahrheit zu zart besaitet. Die Schiffe in denen sie lebten waren ihrerseits Lebewesen, die sich von den verwesenden Körpern der Toten und gelegentlichen Mineralienfütterungen nährten.

Später legten sie sich in ihre Schlafecken und Silent schlief ein, sobald er sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Heat hingegen saß so weit wie möglich von der Türmembran entfernt auf seinen Kissen und ließ den Eingang nicht aus den Augen. Am nächsten Morgen waren diese rot und brannten fürchterlich, aber er hatte sie nicht für eine Sekunde schließen können in dieser Nacht. Zu tief saß die Angst in ihm, dass Digger ihn erneut überraschen würde. Erneut in seinen Geist eindringen könnte. Ihn endgültig zerstörte.

Nach vier durchmachten Nächten hatte er sich die Fingerkrallen so weit abgeknabbert, dass seine Finger an den Spitzen wund waren und blutige Abdrücke hinterließen. Nach einem Zehnttag blieb Silent ebenfalls auf und beobachtete seinen Schlupfbruder von unter seiner Decke aus. Heats zunehmende Nervosität machte Silent zu schaffen und er fragte sich, was in der Nacht geschehen war, als er mit Lasting Fechten geübt hatte.

Immer wieder nickte Heat in den Nächten ein und schreckte hoch, sobald seine Augen sich ganz geschlossen hatten und der Traum einsetzte, der ihn sein ganzes Leben begleiten sollte: Digger, der ihn aus der Wabe zog, den mentalen Schutzwall überrannte und alles, was er je erleben sollte ins Lächerliche, Schmutzige, Eklige zog. Ihm jedes Glück nahm und nur Bitterkeit hinterließ.

Nach dem zweiten Zehnttag zog sich Silent nicht die Decke über den Kopf, sondern bot Heat an, zu ihm in die Schlafecke zu kommen für die Nacht. Bebend vor Übermüdung, Furcht und Erschöpfung kroch Heat unter die Decken, starrte aber weiterhin auf die Türmembran.

„Entweder du erzählst mir jetzt was mit dir los ist, oder ich ziehe dir irgendetwas über den Kopf, bis du bewusstlos wirst und endlich schläfst", teilte Silent ihm mit und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es ernst meinte.

Heat zuckte zusammen und wollte flüchten, doch Silent hielt ihn erstaunlich fest gepackt, woraufhin der Jüngling ängstlich zu wimmern begann.

„Gut, wie du willst", meinte Silent und knurrte leise, während er mit einer Hand nach etwas fischte, das hart genug war, einen kindlichen Dickschädel zu bearbeiten.

„Nein, nicht….", wisperte Heat und drückte sich enger an seinen Schlupfbruder, „Ich… er war hier…"

„Wer?", fragte Silent und schob ärgerlich den Unterkiefer vor. Er hasste es, wenn andere in Rätseln sprachen.

„Sind… sind wir Freunde? Du und ich?", fragte Heat schüchtern und biss sich auf die Lippen, „echte Freunde?"

Silent runzelte die Stirn. „Das dachte ich bisher immer", antwortete er, „vielleicht werden wir sogar irgendwann Brüder, wenn wir älter sind…"

Aber Heat wollte nicht so lang warten. Verzweifelt drückte er seinen Handrücken auf den von Silent und übermittelte mental alles, was Digger ihm in jener Nacht angetan hatte. Danach fiel er in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf und nun war es an Silent, wach zu liegen.

Aber im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder – denn das waren sie nun, nachdem sie ihre innersten Gefühle und Gedanken _freiwillig_ geteilt hatten – konnte Silent nicht aus Furcht keinen Schlaf finden, sondern vor unbändiger Wut. _Irgendwann werde ich diesen Drecksack umbringen_, schwor er sich und strich Heat über die fiebrige Stirn, _niemand wird dir je wieder wehtun, das verspreche ich!_

A/N: Rush und Young – ich weiß. Noch deutlicher geht es nicht ;) Ja, ich stehe dazu, ich fand SGU nicht den kompletten Reinfall. Nur anders und gewöhnungsbedürftig. Okay, Chloe hätte gern im Pilot gekillt werden dürfen, DIE war echt nervig. Aber Rush und Young fand ich (nicht nur wegen der Schauspieler) ausbaufähig. Aber was soll's, ist aus und vorbei.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Die neue, enge Verbindung zwischen den beiden Brüdern fiel den anderen Jünglingen recht schnell auf. Silent ließ Heat keine Sekunde aus den Augen und Heat klammerte seinerseits wie ein Iratus-Käfer an Silent. Selbst zum Abort gingen die beiden dicht beieinander.

„Sagt mal", flüsterte Rush einige Tage später beim Spiel über den Tisch, „kann es sein, dass ihr Bruderschaft geschlossen habt?"

Silent antwortete nicht, sondern starrte Rush nur kalt an. Heat sagte: „Und wenn? Was wäre daran falsch?"

Young atmete tief durch, bevor er meinte: „Die sagen doch immer, man soll bis nach der Premiere damit warten. Weil man sich dann noch verändert und so…"

Heat schaute Silent betroffen an, der daraufhin leise knurrte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber so schlimm kann das nicht sein", sagte Rush, „die meisten Brüder sollen auch Wabenbrüder gewesen sein…"

„Nein, Schlupfbrüder, nicht Wabenbrüder", verbesserte Young und setzte endlich seinen Spielstein.

„Woher willst du das denn nun wieder wissen?", fauchte Rush ihn an.

„Aus der gleichen Datenbank wie du", giftete Young zurück.

„Was für eine Datenbank?", fragte Heat neugierig.

„Rush hat einen Weg gefunden, eine der Sicherheitssperren zu umgehen und nun können wir in den Archiven der Halbjährigen lesen", wisperte Young und grinste breit.

„Wie ist dir das gelungen?", fragte Heat nun Rush direkt, „ich versuche seit Wochen, aus dem Netzwerk zu kommen!"

Silent seufzte innerlich und zog seinen Bruder am Ärmel, doch der hatte bereits zu viel Blut geleckt. Er ahnte, dass alles, was jetzt folgte, unweigerlich die nächste Bestrafung nach sich ziehen würde. Stumm registrierte er, wie sich die drei anderen dazu verabredeten, sich in dieser Nacht in der Wabe von Rush und Young zu treffen.

Als sie später über ihren Hausaufgaben saßen, fragte er so neutral wie möglich: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das nachher wirklich tun musst?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher", antwortete Heat verblüfft, „wieso denn auch nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht… vielleicht, weil es verboten ist, nachts die Wabe zu verlassen?", knurrte Silent daraufhin.

„Seit wann interessiert dich denn, was erlaubt ist und was nicht?", fragte Heat amüsiert.

_Seit ich mir geschworen habe, immer auf dich aufzupassen_, dachte Silent und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann will ich mitkommen."

„Ja was dachtest du denn?", fragte Heat entgeistert, „ohne dich wäre ich doch nie gegangen!"

_Wie tröstlich_, dachte Silent, _deine Neugierde kennt keinerlei Grenzen, aber wenigstens planst du mich großzügig mit ein…_

Zur Mitte der ersten Nachtwache befreiten sich die beiden Brüder aus ihrer Wabe und kletterten in die halb geöffnete Kammer von Rush und Young. „Glauben die Erzieher wirklich noch, dass es etwas bringt, wenn sie uns abends einschließen?", fragte Rush kichernd zur Begrüßung.

„Wahrscheinlich haben die sich damals nicht weniger schnell befreien können als wir jetzt", knurrte Young, dem die übertriebene Selbstsicherheit seines Wabenbruders oft gegen den Strich ging.

„Digger garantiert nicht", feixte Heat, „dem musste man garantiert erst beibringen, durch eine offene Tür zu gehen!"

„Redwave war sicher so dumm, der ist selbst dann noch gegen den Rahmen gelaufen", trumpfte Rush auf.

„… Digger konnte sicher gar nicht laufen, den haben sie getragen", gluckste Heat, „und sind dann immer mit seinem Schädel gegen die Wand gerannt…"

„… wo Redwave dann schon lag, weil…"

‚Das wird die ganze Nacht so gehen, wenn wir sie nicht bremsen', hörte Silent die Stimme von Young in seinem Geist.

Einen Augenblick überlegte Silent, ob es ihm lieber war, Heat und Rush beim Angeben zuzuschauen oder dass sein Bruder in Erfahrung brachte, wie er verbotenerweise in andere Datenbanken dringen konnte.

‚Was ist jetzt?', drängte Young ihn mental, ‚hilfst du mir nun oder nicht?'

‚Wir könnten auch abwarten und darauf wetten, wer die besseren Argumente hat', schlug Silent vor und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Young stutzte, schaute zu Rush und Heat hinüber, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben Silent. ‚Ich setzte zwei grüne Würfel auf Rush…'

„Hey!", hörten sie dumpf Knots Stimme aus der Wabe über ihnen, „wenn ihr nicht gleich still seid, kommen die Erzieher wieder und versohlen uns allen den Hintern!"

„Also ich find's witzig zuzuhören", ließ sich Pale vernehmen, der drei Waben weiter lebte.

„Ich will aber schlafen!", rief Dull aus seiner Wabe, woraufhin allgemeines Gemurmel ausbrach.

Silent seufzte. _Das konnte ja nur schief gehen_…

„Ruhe jetzt, verdammt!", fluchte Young, woraufhin Green von unten fragte: „Wer hat dich eigentlich zum Anführer ernannt?"

„So benimmt er sich dauernd", maulte Rush und grinste böse, „immer muss alles nach seiner Nase gehen…"

„Ja – weil _du_ sonst nur Unsinn anstellst!", knurrte Young seinen Wabenbruder an.

Silent packte seinen Bruder am Kragen und krabbelte dem Ausgang zu. „Was ist denn?", fragte Heat verdutzt und machte Anstalten sich zu wehren.

‚Wir gehen zurück in unsere Wabe, was denkst du wohl?', teilte Silent ihm mental mit.

‚Aber ich habe doch noch nicht erfahren…', begann Heat, doch Silent unterbrach ihn: ‚Wirst du heute auch nicht. Gleich werden die Erzieher hier sein und dann gibt es Ärger. Und noch mehr, wenn wir in einer anderen Wabe als unserer sind.'

‚Ich will aber hier bleiben!', meinte Heat und versuchte, die Hand seines Bruders abzuschütteln, als dieser gerade nach draußen kroch.

‚Du kommst mit', beharrte Silent und zerrte ihn weiter.

‚Du willst doch nur nicht, dass ich endlich in die anderen Archive komme!', konstatierte Heat fauchend und schlug seine Krallen nach der Hand, die ihn am Kragen festhielt.

‚Das auch', gab Silent zu, während er die Membran ihrer Wabe mit einem Fußtritt in den Öffnungsmechanismus zurückschnellen ließ. Es bereitete dem Jüngling einige Mühe, sich festzuhalten, während Heat strampelte und nach ihm kratze, aber er ließ nicht locker und beförderte seinen Bruder mit Schwung in ihre Kammer.

Schritte näherten sich und Silent fauchte für alle in ihrer Wabeneinheit vernehmlich: „Ruhe! Da kommt wer!"

Als Digger, der zur ersten Nachtwache eingeteilt worden war, um die Ecke kam, war es in der Wabeneinheit den Wind-Jünglinge still, sämtliche Membranen ordnungsgemäß geschlossen, nur Silent stand in der Mitte des Raumes und knurrte ihn mit gefletschten Zähnen an.

„Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht?", fragte Digger kopfschüttelnd und packte seinen Zögling am Arm. „Du hast Lust auf einen Ausflug, ja? Na dann brauchst du mich doch nur zu fragen…"

Den Rest der Nachtzeit verbrachte Silent auf einem anderen Planeten. Es war der erste Planet, auf dem der Jüngling je war – und dieser war kalt, stürmisch und gerade in einer Phase von monatelanger Dunkelheit.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten war der kleine Wraith bis auf die Haut durchnässt und klammerte sich verzweifelt an dem Anwahlmechanismus fest, der neben dem Sternenring selbst den einzigen Unterstand bot.

_Ich hasse Regen_, dachte Silent, _und ich hasse Sturm. Von Blitzen, Donner und Hagel ganz zu schweigen._

Stunden später, als Silent allmählich das Gefühl bekam, dass seine Finger abgestorben wären, wurde der Sternenring aktiviert und Diggers Drohne trat aus dem Ereignishorizont. Grunzend packte der Krieger den übermüdeten Jüngling, wählte den Hive an und brachte ihn zurück.

„Ich hoffe, das wird dir eine Lehre sein", brummte sein Erzieher zur Begrüßung, „der Andere hat die ganze Nacht nach dir gejammert."

Nun kam wieder Leben in Silent und er bleckte kurz die Zähne. Als sie im Jünglingstrakt angekommen waren, stürmte Silent los und suchte nach Heat, der gerade mit den anderen zur Fütterung geführt wurde und nicht weniger übermüdet aussah wie sein tropfnasser Bruder. Sie rannten aufeinander zu und umklammerten sich wie Ertrinkende einen Strohhalm. Es war ihnen egal, was die anderen dachten. Aber es lachte niemand. Als einer von Darkclouds Nachkommen den Mund aufmachte, boxte Knot ihn in den Rücken und die Gruppe zog weiter.

‚Hat er dich angefasst?', war das erste, was Silent nach einigen Minuten fragte.

‚Nein', erwiderte Heat und löste sich zögernd von seinem Bruder, ‚er hat nur noch einmal in die Wabe geschaut und mich angeknurrt, aber sonst war nichts… Was hat er mit dir…'

‚Das ist unwichtig', unterbrach Silent ihn, ‚ich bin nur nass geworden. Wenn er dich wieder…'

‚Hat er aber nicht', meinte Heat und stupste seinen Bruder mit der Nase an.

Ein mattes Lächeln huschte über Silents Gesicht und er stupste sanft zurück. _Andernfalls würde ich dieses einarmige Monster auch sofort in Stücke reißen… _

A/N: Die gewünschte Sturmnacht etwas kurz, ich weiß… Vielleicht kommt noch eine in dieser Geschichte ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Wie sich zeigte, hatten Redwave und Digger freiwillig die Nachtwachen im Jünglingstrakt übernommen, um die Ungezogenheiten ihrer Schützlinge besser vor dem Obersten der Clevermen und dem Hivemaster verbergen zu können. Jede Nacht schauten sie in die Waben ihrer Zöglinge und überprüften, ob diese auch wirklich in ihren Schlafecken lagen. Für Heat waren diese Kontrollen Momente des Schreckens und jedes Mal klammerte er sich verzweifelt an Silent, sobald sich die Türmembran ihrer Wabe öffnete.

‚Du erwürgst mich', meinte Silent angesäuert einige Zehnttage später, nachdem Redwave die Membran geschlossen, Heat aber noch nicht wieder losgelassen hatte.

Zögerlich löste Heat seinen Griff und brummte beruhigend, aber Silent war nachhaltig verstimmt. Jede Nacht kroch Heat zu ihm in die Schlafecke, zerrte ihm die Decke vom Kopf, bohrte ihm Knie oder Ellbogen in die Rippen, schreckte bei jedem Geräusch hoch, würgte ihn unabsichtlich, entschuldigte sich aber niemals. _So geht das nicht weiter_, dachte er und knurrte leise.

‚Ich habe Angst', gestand Heat und biss sich auf die Lippen.

‚Er wird dir nichts tun, solang ich auch hier bin', entgegnete Silent und strampelte ein wenig, um von seinem Bruder abrücken zu können.

_Es ist nicht nur wegen Digger_, dachte Heat und kuschelte sich an den entnervt seufzenden Silent, _ich habe auch Angst davor, dich zu sehr zu… bedrängen. Dich zu verschrecken. Angst davor, was nach unserer Premiere mit uns geschieht. Ob wir uns dann überhaupt noch mögen…_

_Wenn ich je wieder eine Nacht durchschlafen will_, dachte Silent hingegen, _muss ich Digger wohl wirklich umbringen. So schnell wie möglich!_ Müde drehte er sich etwas, damit ihm Heats Ellenbogen nicht mehr in die Niere drückte.

Bereits der nächste Tag bot Silent die Gelegenheit, diesem Ziel etwas näher zu kommen.

„Heute werden wir nicht trainieren", eröffnete Rogue ihnen nach dem theoretischen Unterricht, woraufhin Heat erleichtert grinste, „ich habe Meister Firehead überreden können, uns eine Patrouille zum Schutz mitzugeben, damit wir uns auf Zoskara ein wenig im Gelände umschauen können!"

Die Jünglinge stießen Begeisterungslaute aus, die Rogue jedoch gleich wieder zum Verstummen brachte indem er ihnen mitteilte, dass ihre Erzieher sie auf diesem Ausflug selbstverständlich begleiten würden. Schmollend machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg zum Hangar und dem Sternenring, wo bereits eine Wachpatrouille auf sie wartete. Fünf Drohnen, angeführt von einem reserviert wirkendem Blade, der die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hielt und nur stumm nickte, als Rogue ihn mit einer respektvollen Verbeugung begrüßte. „Jungs, dies ist Meister Hornet, erweist ihm die Ehre!"

Wenn ihm die Verbeugung der Jünglinge gefallen hatte, so zeigte der Blade dies nicht. Seine Miene blieb absolut ausdruckslos. Auch als sie durch den Sternenring gegangen und auf dem Planeten angekommen waren, blinzelte Hornet nicht einmal.

„Zoskara ist ein verlassener Waldplanet", erläuterte Rogue, als letztendlich alle um ihn versammelt waren, „die hier ehemals ansässige Herde musste umgesiedelt werden, nachdem immer größere Bereiche der Landmasse versumpften und nicht mehr ausreichend zu Fressen wuchs. Heute lebt die Herde auf Ceman und gedeiht prächtig. Aber das nur am Rande… ich habe einige Sender im Gelände verteilen lassen und jedes Wabenpaar bekommt einen Empfänger, der auf ein anderes Gerät eingestellt ist. Folgt den Anzeigen, überwindet die Hindernisse, findet die Sender und kehrt mit ihnen hierher zum Sternenring zurück."

Heat und Silent erhielten wie die anderen einen Empfänger, den sich ein erwachsener Wraith um den Unterarm schnallen konnte – ein Jüngling allerdings eher um ein Bein. Sie wurden losgeschickt und ihre Erzieher blieben zurück. Sie wussten, dass sie ihnen mit Abstand folgen würden, aber vielleicht konnten sie ihnen ja entkommen? Digger war ein Pilot, so gut würden seine Geländekenntnisse wohl nicht sein… die Brüder grinsten sich an und spurteten los.

Einige Meilen legten sie lachend zurück, sprangen über umgestürzte Bäume, kletterten auf Felsen, jagten sich um Ruinen herum, bis sie am Rande eines morastigen Teiches zum Stehen kamen. „Das stinkt", sagte Heat und rümpfte die Nase.

Silent nickte.

„Aber laut den Anzeigen sind wir ganz in der Nähe von unserem Ziel", meinte Heat und zeigte seinem Bruder den Empfänger, woraufhin dieser wieder nur stumm nickte. Das Knacken eines Zweiges ließ sie zusammenfahren und eilig kletterten sie am Stamm einer riesigen Eiche hoch, bis sie sich im Laubwerk verstecken konnten.

‚Mist', meinte Heat mental, ‚ich dachte, den hätten wir abgehängt.'

Silent schob den Unterkiefer vor und beobachtete, wie Digger ihren Fußspuren im Ufermatsch folgte. Leise knurrend riss er eine unreife Eichel ab und warf diese so weit er konnte in den Wald hinter ihnen. Digger schnaubte und folgte dem Geräusch.

Rasch kletterten die Jünglinge von ihrem Baum herab und bemühten sich, nur noch auf trockenem Boden zu Laufen, während sie der Anzeige ihres Empfängers folgten. Sie hatten den Teich schnell umrundet und runzelten die Stirn: das Signal kam anscheinend aus der Mitte des Gewässers. „… und wie sollen wir da jetzt hinkommen?", grübelte Heat laut und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, wobei er sich versehentlich das Zopfband aus den Haaren riss.

Silent zuckte mit den Schultern, zog sich ebenfalls das Zopfband ab und warf es in den Teich. Er fand diese Dinger sowieso unbequem. Außerdem waren ihre Haare noch viel zu kurz, um einen anständigen Zopf darstellen zu können. „Hm", brummte er und betrachtete, wie sein Zopfband kaum durch die Wasseroberfläche einsank.

„Was tust du denn jetzt?", fragte Heat entsetzt, als sein Bruder einen Fuß in den Teich setzte.

Silent antwortete nicht, sondern breitete die Arme aus, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, während er den anderen Fuß nachzog. Er sank kaum bis zu den Knöcheln ein, aber je länger er an einer Stelle blieb, desto mehr gab der Sumpf unter ihm nach. „Gib mir den Empfänger", forderte er seinen Bruder auf.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa da drüber laufen?" Heat hatte die Augen ängstlich aufgerissen, „das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

„Nicht, wenn ich schnell genug bin", entgegnete Silent, „also her mit dem Empfänger!" In Gedanken setzte er hinzu: _außerdem wird Rogue schon kein Versteck ausgesucht haben, das nicht zu erreichen ist._

Atemlos verfolgte Heat vom Ufer aus, wie sein Bruder so schnell er nur konnte über das Moor lief. Mehrfach gab der Schlamm unter ihm nach, aber immer wieder gelang es Silent, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben und weiter zu gehen. In der Mitte des Teiches bückte er sich und hielt eine silberne Kugel hoch, um sie Heat zu zeigen.

Sie hatten es geschafft! Vergnügt winkte Heat seinem Bruder und…

„Hab ich dich!", grollte Digger und trat hinter dem Jüngling aus dem Unterholz.

Heat fauchte erschreckt und sprang beiseite, in das sumpfige Wasser hinein.

„Stehen bleiben!", forderte der Blade und streckte seinen gesunden Arm nach dem Jüngling aus, der jedoch nur noch weiter weg sprang.

‚Komm zu mir', hörte Heat die Stimme seines Bruders im Kopf, ‚er ist zu schwer und wird einsinken!' Das ließ sich der junge Wraith nicht zweimal sagen und flog geradezu über das träge Sumpfwasser zu seinem Bruder. Hinter ihm konnte er die Verwünschungen hören, die Digger ihm nachrief.

„Los, zum anderen Ufer", rief Silent seinem Bruder zu, als dieser nah genug an ihn herangekommen war. So schnell ihre kurzen Beine sie trugen hetzten sie zu der Stelle, wo sie zuerst am Teich angekommen waren. Digger musste den Weg um das Gewässer herum nehmen, nachdem er – wie von Silent richtig vermutet – nach wenigen Schritten bis zur Hüfte eingebrochen war. Er hatte einige Zeit benötigt, um sich aus dem Moor zu befreien und zurück zum Ufer zu gelangen, und eben diese Zeit nutzten die Jünglinge nun, um ihren Vorsprung auszubauen.

Sie waren bereits fast am Sternenring, als Heat zusammenbrach und nach Luft japsend unter einem Baum sitzen blieb. Silent hielt im Laufen inne und kam zurück, um sich ebenfalls schwer atmend neben seinen Bruder zu setzen.

„Warum hat er nach mir gegriffen?", fragte Heat verzweifelt und schluchzte, „ich will das nicht! Ich will nicht, dass er mich anfasst!"

Silent knurrte wütend und ballte die Fäuste, woraufhin Heat zusammenzuckte. _Na toll, jetzt erschrecke ich ihn auch noch!_, dachte Silent, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht." Er nahm seinen Bruder ungeschickt in den Arm und seufzte leise. Anfangs hatte er sch nur um seinen Wabenbruder gekümmert, um nicht allein zu sein. Doch mittlerweile mochte er Heat wirklich gern. Auch wenn dieser ihn mit seiner fordernden, emotionalen Art, seiner Anhänglichkeit und sonstigen Temperamentsausbrüchen nicht nur immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten, sondern auch an die Grenzen seiner Geduld brachte. _Was soll's. Dann werde ich eben lernen müssen, geduldiger zu sein_, dachte er und brummte beruhigend, bis Heat aufhörte zu zittern.

„Und? Hast du schon herausgefunden, was geschehen ist?", hörten die Brüder Rogue fragen und sich versteckten sich im Unterholz, als ihr Trainer und der stille Blade namens Hornet näher kamen.

Hornet schüttelte stumm den Kopf, blieb stehen und witterte.

„Aber die Drohnen können doch nicht einfach so verschwinden", überlegte Rogue laut, „ich habe sie jahrelang trainiert und wollte sie dann wieder übernehmen…"

„Hm", brummte Hornet, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Noch anderthalb Sternenjahre, dann ist meine Zeit rum", seufzte Rogue, „obwohl es ganz witzig war, sich um die Fruchtfresser zu kümmern!"

Hornet schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

„Hast du Firehead gefragt, was aus meinen Kriegern geworden ist?", fragte Rogue und witterte nun ebenfalls mit geöffnetem Mund.

Wieder schüttelte Hornet nur still den Kopf, woraufhin Rogue in anfauchte: „Grundgütiger! Bist du wieder gesprächig heute! Ich komme ja kaum zu Wort!"

_Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor_, dachte Heat, bevor jemand ihn am Kragen packte und aus der Deckung zog.

A/N: Mühsam nimmt die Story Gestalt an…


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

„Oh, da seid ihr ja", meinte Rogue nicht unfreundlich, als die beiden Brüder von einer Drohne zu ihm gebracht wurden, „eigentlich warten wir nur noch auf euch, wo steckt Digger? Der sollte euch eigentlich schon längst zurückgebracht haben."

Silent knurrte leise, Heat fauchte und strampelte gegen den Griff der Drohne an, bis diese sie auf dem Waldboden absetzte.

„Und euren Sender habt ihr auch noch gefunden?", freute sich Rogue und zwinkerte dem stillen Hornet zu, „siehst du, für solche Momente lohnt sich das Ganze." An die Jünglinge gewendet sagte er: „Ihr habt Glück, dass ihr nicht entdeckt wurdet. Ein unbekanntes Schiff kam, kurze Zeit nachdem ihr Jünglinge losgerannt seid, durch den Sternenring und wir beschlossen, euch einzusammeln und die Suche abzubrechen."

Das Heulen eines Darts kam näher und in einem gleißenden weißen Lichtstrahl materialisierte sich ein wütender – und von der Hüfte ab mit stinkendem Schlamm bedeckter Digger. „Diese beiden rauben mir den letzten Nerv!", fluchte der Blade und knurrte seine Zöglinge an. „Keine Spiele heute, keine Fütterung morgen früh, verstanden?"

Blindwütig schlug Heat mit seinen gerade erst nachgewachsenen Krallen nach ihrem Erzieher, doch Silent hielt ihn zurück.

„Hat ganz schön Temperament, der Kleine", lachte Rogue auf, „schade, dass du sonst in meinem Unterricht kaum mitkommst. Ich nehme mal an, dass ihr den Sender gefunden habt ist hauptsächlich dein Verdienst?", fragte er Silent, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Temperament…", grollte Digger dumpf, „nichts als Unsinn im Kopf, alle beide!"

Als zwei weitere Darts über ihre Köpfe hinweg flogen, meinte Hornet tonlos: „Bringt die Jünglinge hier weg. Der Spielplatz ist geschlossen."

„Leider", seufzte Rogue, fragte Hornet offensichtlich mental etwas, woraufhin dieser nickte und deutete dann mit dem Kopf in Richtung Sternenring. „Dann wollen wir wohl mal, was?"

Die Jünglinge hielten sich dicht bei Rogue, während Digger ihnen leise fluchend folgte. „Ärgert ihn nicht ständig", wisperte der Trainer ihnen zu, „seine Verletzung ist schlimm genug."

Silent knurrte missmutig, aber Heat fragte: „Warum seid Ihr eigentlich Lehrer geworden, Sir?"

Rogue stutzte und betrachtete den Jüngling skeptisch, bevor er antwortete: „Als mir das Bein abgetrennt wurde, gab es gerade keine freien Erzieherposten, aber Meister Guide kam auf die Idee, das körperliche Training auszuweiten und von einem Blade übernehmen zu lassen."

„Was hätten Sie denn sonst getan, Sir?", fragte Heat weiter.

„Neugierig, schwächlich… wenn du nicht so aufbrausend wärest würde ich vermuten, du wirst später ein Cleverman", lachte Rogue auf, „aber so wirst du wahrscheinlich eher Pilot…"

„Niemals", fauchte Heat und schmollte.

„Das habe ich wohl gehört", brummte Digger hinter ihnen, „wenn der Pilot wird, wird er gleich beim ersten Flug abgeschossen. Und wenn es sein muss von mir."

„Und das nächste Opfer wirst du selbst sein", knurrte Rogue, „Lightning verzeiht doch angeblich nicht, wenn ihr Abgehobenen einen Dart zerstört… außerdem solltest du deine schlechte Laune nicht immer an deinen Zöglingen auslassen."

„Du hast gut reden", fauchte Digger, „du konntest dich damals wenigstens selbst nähren. Ich hingegen…" Er unterbrach sich und nickte. Offenbar hatte Rogue ihn mental daran erinnert, dass sie nicht allein waren.

Schweigend gingen sie weiter, dann blieben die Blades plötzlich stehen, schauten sich an und jeder griff sich einen der Jünglinge, um mit ihnen im Unterholz Zuflucht zu suchen.

‚Was ist denn nur los?', fragte Heat seinen Bruder still.

Silent befreite sich aus Diggers Griff und erwiderte ebenfalls still: ‚Woher soll ich das wissen?'

Schritte und Stimmen näherten sich. Menschliche Stimmen.

‚Ihr wartet hier und rührt euch nicht vom Fleck', fuhr Digger die Jünglinge mental an, bevor er wie Rogue einen Dolch zog und im Gestrüpp verschwand.

‚Das sind doch nur Menschen', meinte Heat zu seinem Bruder und reckte den Kopf.

‚Bleib besser unten', ermahnte Silent ihn und öffnete selbst den Mund, um zu wittern wie die Blades.

‚Weißt du, wie dämlich das aussieht?', fragte Heat ihn und rollte mit den Augen.

‚Aber so kann ich tatsächlich besser riechen', erwiderte Silent und zuckte zusammen, als jemand direkt auf sie zukam.

„Da vorn ist etwas", meinte eine weibliche Stimme und näherte sich den beiden Jünglingen weiter.

„Sicher nur ein Hirschkalb", meinte eine männliche Menschenstimme, „lass es in Ruh, wir müssen zurück zum Shuttle."

„Nein, der Scanner kann die Lebenszeichen nicht einordnen", widersprach die Frau, „vielleicht eine neue Untergattung…"

„Hm", machte der Mann und näherte sich nun ebenfalls der Position der Jünglinge.

‚Lass uns hier verschwinden', meinte Silent stumm zu Heat, doch der war vor Schreck erstarrt und klammerte sich an seinem Bruder fest.

„Och… schau nur!", sagte die Frau und schob das Blattwerk beiseite, „zwei… Kinder?"

Nun tauchte der Kopf eines Mannes auf. „Keine Kinder. Keine menschlichen Lebenszeichen." Er hielt ein seltsam anmutendes Gerät direkt vor Heats Gesicht und Silent fauchte vernehmlich, woraufhin die Frau zurückzuckte und das Blattwerk losließ. „Vielleicht mutierte Nachkommen von denen, die wir hier…"

Es erklangen zwei Stunnerschüsse, dann das Geräusch von schweren Körpern, die auf dem Boden aufschlugen. „Ihr könnt hervorkommen", brummte Hornet.

Zögerlich krabbelten die beiden Jünglinge aus dem Unterholz. Rogue und einige Drohnen sicherten die Umgebung, während Digger neben dem Blade der Wachmannschaften stand und die Stirn runzelte. „Sind das die neuen Menschen, von denen man jetzt andauernd hört?", fragte er und stieß einen der bewusstlos Daliegenden mit der Spitze seines Stiefels an.

„Hm", brummte Hornet zustimmend.

Neugierig beugte Heat sich über die Menschen und sprang zurück, als der Mann sich bewegte. Eine Drohne feuerte noch einmal auf den Menschen, dann lag er still da.

„Mitkommen", knurrte Digger seine Zöglinge an und ausnahmsweise folgte sogar Heat ohne Protest. Am Sternenring versammelten sich immer mehr Blades und Drohnen, während über ihnen die Darts kreisten. Digger wählte ihren Hive an und sie verließen Zoskara durch den blau schimmernden Ereignishorizont.

Nach einem erzwungenen Bad, einer Tracht Prügel und den mittlerweile üblichen Beschimpfungen saßen Heat und Silent schweigend nebeneinander in ihrer Wabe.

Heat brach als erster die Stille. „Was war denn das jetzt eigentlich?"

_Du stellst Fragen_, dachte Silent und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin genauso schlau wie du."

„Vielleicht finde ich etwas in den Archiven… wenn ich doch nur…" Eifrig begann Heat, auf seinem Datenpad herum zu tippen.

„Heat…"

„Aber was Rush uns da gezeigt hat, bringt mich auch nicht…"

„Heat…"

„Ich könnte natürlich auch…"

„Bruder!", fauchte Silent.

„Was ist denn?", zischte Heat.

„Gib es endlich auf! Du wirst nie in das Zentralarchiv kommen", knurrte Silent, „nicht von hier aus."

Zornig schleuderte Heat das Datenpad von sich und schrie seine Wut lauthals heraus, sprang zur Türmembran ihrer Wabe und trommelte mit geballten Fäusten dagegen.

Nachdem sein Bruder sich ausgetobt hatte, krabbelte Silent zu ihm hinüber und zog ihn sanft am Ärmel in seine Schlafnische. ‚Lass uns ein paar Tage warten, dann finden wir einen Weg zu einer richtigen Konsole', meinte er still und brummte beruhigend.

Heat presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte schließlich. Abzuwarten fiel ihm unglaublich schwer. Es gab so viel zu lernen, aber niemand ließ ihn. Verzweifelt vergrub er das Gesicht im Umhang seines Bruders und seufzte.

Unauffällig tastete Silent nach seiner Beute und brummte zufrieden, als er sie noch in der Tasche seines Umhangs spürte. _Bald, mein Bruder… bald…_

A/N: Na? Wer ist die Königin der Cliffhanger, hm? *fg*


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

„… steht in umgekehrter Folge wie zuvor. Und das war's für heute", beendete Haze den theoretischen Unterricht, „die folgenden zwei Tage habt ihr frei für das Selbststudium, danach beginnen die Halbjahresprüfungen."

Die Jünglinge sprangen von ihren Bänken auf und stoben in Richtung ihrer Waben, während die Erzieher ihnen behäbig folgten. Heat und Silent suchten wie die anderen ihres Jahrganges ihre Unterkunft auf und legten ihre Datenpads ab. Der praktische Unterricht bei Rogue war bereits die letzten Tage ausgefallen, nun war es die Entscheidung der Erzieher, was geschehen würde. Erwartungsvoll schauten die Jünglinge aus ihren Waben und warteten auf die Ankündigung.

„Nun gut", meinte Redwave, nachdem er sich ausgiebig geräuspert hatte, „heute werdet ihr nicht gleich ins Spielzimmer gehen, sondern wir zeigen euch zunächst die Studienhalle, in der ihr ab morgen selbst lernen könnt."

Vereinzelt wurde leise gemurrt, aber einige, darunter auch Heat und Rush, freuten sich offen über diese Ansage. Silent seufzte innerlich. Ihm fehlte das tägliche Training von Rogue und er wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass der Blade bald wieder seinen Unterricht aufnehmen würde. ‚Zumindest wissen wir jetzt schon, dass unsere beiden Wabenbrüder später Clevermen werden', hörte er Youngs Stimme in seinem Kopf und Silent musste lächeln.

Rush verfügte über ein ähnlich aufbrausendes Temperament wie Heat, nur war Young nicht annähernd so geduldig wie Silent. Die beiden Wabenbrüder stritten sich ständig, piesackten einander und fast jeden Tag kam es zu kleinen Raufereien, die erst endeten, wenn Blut floss. Young war an sich recht ruhig und humorvoll, bis ihm der Kragen platze – dann kannte er kaum noch Freund noch Feind, sondern prügelte um sich. Niemand konnte ihn schneller und nachhaltiger reizen als Rush, der sich für den Mittelpunkt der Galaxie hielt und ständig irgendetwas im Hinterkopf geplant hatte, das nicht nur ihn, sondern auch alle um ihn herum in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.

Bisher war es Silent noch recht gut gelungen, Heat aus dem so verursachten Chaos herauszuhalten. Aber es war wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann er seinen Bruder nicht mehr schützen konnte, wenn Rush wieder einmal seinen Dickkopf durchsetzte.

Ruhig ließen die Jünglinge sich in die Studienhalle führen, in der sonst nur die Halbjährigen nach ihrer Premiere unterrichtet wurden. Aber der derzeitige Senior-Jahrgang befand sich gerade auf Urkesh im Trainingslager, wo auch Rogue hinbeordert worden war. Der Blade leitete dort die praktischen Prüfungen und würde erst in einigen Tagen zurückkehren.

Heat wollte schon vorstürzen, als er die Arbeitskonsolen sah, doch Silent hielt ihn am Arm fest. ‚Reiß dich zusammen!', ermahnte sein Bruder ihn mental und Heat fauchte leise.

„Morgen nach der Fütterung werdet ihr hierher gebracht und habt Zugang zu allen Daten des Unterrichtsinhaltes der letzten sechs Erntemonate", erklärte ein Erzieher namens Core und fuhr fort: „es gibt nicht genügend Arbeitsplätze für jeden Einzelnen, darum werdet ihr in Paaren arbeiten, aber nicht zusammen mit euren Wabenbrüdern."

Entrüstetes Fauchen und Knurren der Jünglinge setzte ein, woraufhin zumindest Digger und Redwave ihre Schützlinge spöttisch angrinsten.

„Ruhe!", donnerte Core, „den Lehrern ist aufgefallen, dass nicht wenige Wabenbrüder grundsätzlich die gleichen Lösungen bei den Hausaufgaben vorweisen – die Prüfungen wird aber jeder von euch allein absolvieren müssen. So könnt ihr schon einmal üben, allein zurecht zu kommen… Meister Haze wird morgen früh die Aufteilung der Paare nennen."

_Grundgütiger_, dachte Silent, _hoffentlich stecken sie nicht Rush und Heat in ein Team!_

Young befürchtete etwas Ähnliches und übermittelte Silent stumm: ‚Wie sollen wir unsere Hitzköpfe dann nur unter Kontrolle behalten?'

Silent schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und beobachtete den schmollenden Heat, der sich nur mühsam beherrschen konnte, nicht schon jetzt zu den Konsolen hinüber zu laufen. Den restlichen Nachmittag über blieb Heat gereizt und obwohl sie im Spielzimmer an ein Towers-Spiel gelangt waren, hob sich seine Laune nicht. Wütend warf er mit einem der Spielsteine nach Silent, der durch einen geschickten Zug seinen Bruder in Bedrängnis gebracht hatte. „Mit dir spiele ich nicht mehr!", fauchte er und stob davon, in eine andere Ecke des Raumes, wo er murrend einige Kartenstapel auseinander pflückte bis es Zeit wurde, die Schlafwaben aufzusuchen.

Äußerlich ungerührt kletterte Silent hinter seinem Bruder in die Wabe und zog sich in seine Schlafecke zurück. Heat knurrte ihn leise an und gab vor, etwas auf dem Datenpad zu erledigen zu haben. Eine Weile schaute Silent ihm zu, dann rollte er sich zusammen und zog seine Decke über den Kopf. Prompt wurde er von Heats Datenpad getroffen, das dieser nach ihm geschleudert hatte. „Lass das!", schrie Heat und sprang auf seinen Bruder los, zerrte ihm die Decke vom Kopf und trommelte verzweifelt mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn ein. Silent wehrte sich und kurz darauf saß er vor dem aufgebracht zischenden Heat und hatte dessen Handgelenke fest im Griff. Schmerzhaft überschwemmten ihn die Wut, Verzweiflung und Angst seines Bruders und er selbst begann laut zu fauchen, bis Heat sich wieder beruhigte. Ruppig stieß er dessen Arme von sich und war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde versucht, seinem Bruder eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Stattdessen knurrte er: „Ich kann es auch nicht ändern. Du wirst damit zurechtkommen müssen, dass wir morgen getrennt arbeiten."

„Aber ich will das nicht!", rief Heat aus, woraufhin aus den umliegenden Waben zornige Rufe nach Ruhe erklangen.

Silent bleckte die Zähne und stieß Heat in seine Schlafecke, legte sich daneben und deckte sie beide zu. ‚Mir gefällt das auch nicht. Aber wenn du dich jetzt noch ein oder zwei Stunden zusammenreißt, bis Digger seine Kontrollrunde gemacht hat, dann werde ich mein Versprechen einlösen.'

‚Was für ein Versprechen?', fragte Heat verwundert und kuschelte sich an Silent, der sich zunächst etwas versteifte.

‚Warte es einfach ab', meinte Silent und entspannte sich allmählich. ‚Ich wollte es dir vorhin sagen, aber da hast du mich ja ignoriert. Und dann noch das Pad nach mir geworfen…'

‚Ich kann das nicht leiden, wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann!', ereiferte Heat sich, ‚ich hasse es, wenn du dir die Decke über den Kopf ziehst und…'

‚Und was?'

‚Und… ich weiß nicht. Ich muss dich halt immer sehen können, wenn ich die Augen aufmache. Und dich spüren…', erwiderte Heat sanft brummend. Er liebte seinen Bruder aufrichtig und übermittelte ihm dieses Gefühl wie eine warme Woge.

Silent schnappte nach Luft und biss sich auf die Lippen. Womit hatte er nur diese Zuneigung verdient? Er hatte doch zunächst nur sich selbst vor der Einsamkeit schützen wollen und nun steckte er inmitten eines Dramas, dessen Spielregeln er nicht verstand. Heat wechselte seine Stimmungen schneller als mancher Tefram-Pulsar seine Strahlungsfrequenz, aber er hörte nie auf, Silent nahezu erdrückend zu lieben. _Vielleicht war es wirklich falsch, jetzt schon Bruderschaft zu schließen_, dachte er, _wir kennen uns kaum selbst und kleben aneinander wie Iratus-Käfer und Opfer…_

Heat schlief leise brummend an Silent gekuschelt, krallte von Zeit zu Zeit unsanft in dessen Unterarm, entspannte sich wieder und bohrte eines seiner Knie in den Unterleib seines Bruders, der sich seufzend nur in einen Halbschlaf begeben hatte, um Diggers Kontrolle nicht zu verpassen.

Missmutig knurrend öffnete Digger einige Zeit später die Türmembran zu der Wabe seiner Schützlinge und beide Jünglinge fuhren schreckhaft zusammen. „Wie die Schlüpflinge…", kommentierte der Blade die Szene, die sich ihm jeden Abend wieder bot, „ihr solltet nicht mehr zusammen schlafen…" Damit schloss er die Membran wieder und schaute bei Rush und Young hinein.

Heats Herz pochte laut und schnell in seiner Brust. Silent legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Sei still. Umso schneller geht er wieder…'

Tatsächlich hörten sie bald darauf, wie sich die Schritte des Blades aus ihrer Wabeneinheit entfernten. Silent griff unter seine Kissen, zog einen Dolch hervor und versteckte diesen in seinem Umhang.

‚Wo hast du den denn her?', fragte Heat mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

‚Als uns die Drohne auf Zoskara gepackt hatte und zu Rogue brachte, da konnte ich mir den Dolch aus dem Waffengürtel schnappen', erklärte Silent nicht ohne Stolz, ‚seitdem habe ich ihn jeden Tag woanders versteckt!'

‚Zeig ihn mir', forderte Heat, aber Silent entgegnete: ‚Nicht jetzt, wir müssen uns beeilen.'

Gemeinsam überbrückten sie den Schließmechanismus, kletterten nach draußen und schlossen die Türmembran wieder. ‚Und jetzt?', fragte Heat.

‚Jetzt gehen wir in die Studienhalle der Halbjährigen', antwortete Silent ernst.

‚Aber…'

‚Du wolltest an die richtigen Datenbanken herankommen, das geht nur von den Arbeitskonsolen dort aus. Zumindest in diesem Trakt des Hives. Die Erzieher sind heute alle bei den Ausscheidungskämpfen im Trainingsbereich der Drohnen und Blades – auch Digger und Redwave', meinte Silent und schaute um die Ecke zum Gang.

‚Woher weißt du das?', fragte Heat verwirrt.

‚Im Gegensatz zu dir höre ich während des Unterrichts auch gelegentlich mal nach hinten zu den Erziehern', antwortete Silent und zwinkerte seinem Bruder zu, ‚was ist jetzt? Kommst du mit oder nicht?'

‚Was für eine Frage!', gab Heat zurück und griente.

A/N: Tschuldigung für die unfreiwillige Sommerpause, hatte einige Sachen um die Ohren, die keinen Aufschub duldeten. Aber nun sind die beiden Stöpsel wieder im Rennen. Übrigens werde ich die ursprüngliche Geschichte teilen, sonst wird das alles hier zu lang. Außerdem nerven Ease und Blueface, dass sie auch mal wieder auftauchen wollen – und das geht nur auf einer anderen Zeitlinie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Die Gänge des Jünglingstraktes lagen in nächtlicher Dunkelheit. Nicht, dass sie sonst strahlend hell erleuchtet gewesen wären - dafür waren die Wraith viel zu lichtempfindlich – aber zur Nachtzeit wurden die meisten Lichter des Hives gelöscht. Nur dort, wo immer jemand arbeitete, wurde die Intensität der Beleuchtung nie gedimmt.

Leise schlichen Heat und Silent durch die verwaisten Flure und näherten sich ihrem Ziel, als Silent plötzlich innehielt, den Mund leicht öffnete und witterte.

‚Was ist denn?', fragte Heat still und ahmte seinen Bruder nach, ohne jedoch eine Veränderung seines Geruchssinnes zu spüren.

‚Wir sind nicht allein', gab Silent knapp zurück und bedeutete Heat, sich hinter einer Ecke zu verstecken.

‚Aber du hast doch gesagt…', begann Heat, bevor er zusammenzuckte und ein leises Wimmern von sich gab. Silent machte ihm Angst. Sein Bruder wirkte nicht mehr wie ein Jüngling von beinahe sechs Sternenjahren, sondern ernst und berechnend wie ein Blade. Und Furcht einflößend.

Ruppig schubste Silent seinen Bruder um eine Ecke und befahl ihm schroff: ‚Bleib da und sei still. Wenn ich in zehn Minuten nicht wieder hier bin, kehre in unsere Wabe zurück.'

Eingeschüchtert nickte Heat und tastete nach einer der Versorgungsleitungen in der Wand des Ganges. Dort konnte er die Zeit anhand der Impulse in der Leitung messen. Siebenunddreißig Pump-Schläge pro Minute, dreihundertsiebzig für zehn Minuten. Alles würde gut werden. Da war sicherlich nur jemand noch nicht bei den Ausscheidungskämpfen. _Ob unsere Lehrer dort eigentlich auch sind?, _dachte Heat, _interessiert Clevermen, wie sich Blades gegenseitig die Nasen blutig schlagen?_ Nun, ihn würde das sicher nie interessieren. Warum auch? Heat würde ein Cleverman werden. Und Silent auch. Sein Bruder war viel zu schlau, um sich mit solch dumpf denkenden Haudegen zu umgeben wie Digger.

Vorsichtig tastete Silent sich weiter, bis er diejenigen sehen konnte, deren Witterung er aufgenommen hatte. Es waren drei und zumindest einer von ihnen sollte sich derzeit ganz und gar nicht an Bord befinden.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich mich von euch zu diesem Irrsinn habe überreden lassen", knurrte Meister Haze und tippte wütend auf einer der Arbeitskonsolen herum.

„Ich hätte dich nicht darum gebeten, wenn ich dazu selbst in der Lage wäre. Aber wie hast du damals schon so schön gesagt: im Datenverarbeitungsunterricht habe ich den gesamten Schlaf meiner Jünglingstage bekommen", scherzte Rogue und lächelte. Hinter ihm stand Meister Hornet und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran", brummte Haze, „die ganze Nacht ward ihr unterwegs und Zeal und ich mussten euch decken, um keine Abreibung zu bekommen. Tolle Wabenbrüder seid ihr gewesen…"

„Ohne uns wäret ihr vor Langeweile gestorben", lachte Rogue auf.

„Beeil dich", sagte Hornet so leise, dass Silent die Stimme des Blades kaum noch hören konnte, „die ersten Kämpfe sind gleich vorüber."

„Was meinst du wohl, warum ich darauf bestanden habe, von hier aus in die Archive einzudringen", fauchte Haze, „hier wird heute niemand mehr vorüber kommen!"

„Meine Sorge gilt eher Firehead und dass er nach dem Ausscheiden von Scrawny zurück an die Arbeit geht und entdeckt, dass jemand in seinem System ist", entgegnete Hornet gedämpft.

Haze und Rogue verzogen gleichzeitig die Gesichter. „Oh… er hat diesen Schwachkopf doch nicht wirklich zu seinem Favoriten erklärt?", fragte Rogue entsetzt, „der Junge ist kaum klüger als eine Drohne!"

Hornet zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch ist der Hohlkopf im Turnier. Aber in der nächsten Runde trifft er auf Lasting, das könnte interessant werden…" Kurz lauschte der Blade ins mentale Netzwerk und lächelte.

„Mit wem redet er da eigentlich?", fragte Haze, während er sich weiter in den Archiven umschaute.

„Mit Cove, seinem Anwärter", seufzte Rogue naserümpfend.

„Er hat seinem Anwärter gesagt, was wir hier vorhaben?", fragte der Cleverman entgeistert.

„Im Gegensatz zu euch kann ich mir meine Schüler aussuchen und nehme nur die, denen ich absolut vertraue", grollte Hornet, „und die Besten."

„Ha!", rief Haze aus, „ich habe etwas!"

Silent hatte die letzten Minuten kaum zu atmen gewagt und nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen aus seinem Versteck heraus die drei Wraith beobachtet.

‚Wo bleibst du denn nur?', hörte er Heats Stimme in seinem Geist und sein Herzschlag setzte kurz vor Schreck aus, als sein Bruder auch noch neben ihm auftauchte.

‚Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst zurück in unsere Wabe gehen, wenn ich nicht zurückkomme!', fuhr Silent ihn mental an und rang um Fassung, ‚die entdecken uns sonst noch!'

‚Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht', gab Heat beleidigt zurück, ‚außerdem will ich nicht allein sein. Was macht Rogue denn hier?'

‚Ich weiß es nicht', meinte Silent giftig, ‚wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärest, hätte ich es sicher schon mitbekommen! Sie suchen etwas in den Archiven und Haze scheint es gerade gefunden zu haben…'

Der Blade Hornet hob kurz den Kopf und witterte in Richtung des Ganges, um deren Ecke sich die beiden Jünglinge versteckt hielten, konzentrierte sich dann jedoch wieder auf seine Freunde, die in den Dateien blätterten.

„Hm", sagte Haze zu Rogue, „deine Drohnen scheinen nicht die einzigen zu sein, die in den letzten Jahren verschwunden sind… ohne Mitteilung eines Verlustes im Kampf oder während der Erntezüge…"

„Die können doch nicht einfach verschwinden!", grollte Rogue und las wütend die Anzeigen, „das ist völlig unmöglich…"

„Es sind keine Material- oder Nahrungsanforderungen mehr für die Drohnen zu finden. Auch keine Versetzungsmitteilungen… aber Moment, das bringt mich auf etwas…", meinte Haze und die beiden Blades schauten dem Lehrer interessiert über die Schultern zu. „Wenn ich die Parameter erweitere und… hm… ja, hier: insgesamt sind in den letzten acht Sternenjahren zwei Dutzend Drohnen aus dem System verschwunden. Und immer, nachdem sie für die Sicherheit einer wissenschaftlichen Exkursion angefordert wurden."

„Von welchem dieser verfluchten Schlauköpfe?", fragte Rogue fauchend, woraufhin Haze ihn wütend anknurrte und die Zähne fletschte.

„Reißt euch zusammen!", dröhnte Hornets tiefe Stimme durch die Studierhalle und selbst Silent und Heat erzitterten innerlich vor der Autorität des Blades.

„Es ist völlig unerheblich, wer von den _Schlauköpfen_ eine Eskorte _Schwertfuchtler_ anfordert", zischte Haze, „Ausbilder schicken ihre Anwärter, Meister ihre Untergebenen oder irgendwen, der sowieso gerade in die hinteren Bereiche des Hives beordert wurde! Aber wenn es euch interessiert: alle diese Anforderungen wurden nur schriftlich gestellt – von der Hauptkonsole im Zentrallabor aus."

„Und wer hat zu dieser Konsole Zugang?", fragte Rogue misstrauisch.

„Das Wort _Zentrallabor_ sollte es schon deutlich machen: jeder Cleverman, der jemals auf diesem Hive gelebt hat." Haze knurrte immer noch wütend.

„Kannst du die Daten der Anforderung mit den Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras abgleichen?", fragte Hornet ernst.

„Tz…", gab Haze zurück, „als ob wir uns von euch tatsächlich überwachen lassen würden… bereits jeder Anwärter der Clevermen weiß, wie er mit zwei simplen Handgriffen die Aufzeichnungen lahm legt. Wenn wir nicht beobachtet werden wollen, werden wir es auch nicht."

„Wenn du nicht mein Freund wärest…" Rogue ballte die Fäuste, bekam jedoch von Hornet einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, bevor dieser fragte: „Könnte es sein, dass es sich um eine verdeckte Operation handelt?"

„Von Guide?", fragte Haze nach, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf. „Er ist seit Jahren einer der Favoriten der Königin. Wenn er die Drohnen für seine Forschungen bräuchte, würde er sich nicht so viel Mühe machen, seine Spuren zu verwischen. Snow wüsste es spätestens nach der nächsten Paarung und würde ihn eigenhändig und bei lebendigem Leib für so etwas häuten!"

Die Blades schmollten. Ganz sicher war niemand aus der Zenana an diesen Vorgängen beteiligt, soviel wussten sogar die Jünglinge in ihrem Versteck. Keine Königin mit Anstand opferte auch nur eine ihrer Drohnen für irgendwelche Experimente.

„Ich kann noch einmal nachschauen, ob es vielleicht Materialanforderungen gibt, die auf einen geheimen Stützpunkt schließen lassen, aber…", begann Haze, doch Rogue winkte ab. „Lass es. Meine Drohnen sind weg und ich werde mir neue trainieren müssen, wenn ich wieder zu den Wachmannschaften zurückkehre. Das hier wird mir zu brisant…"

Hornet runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Wir sollten zu den Kämpfen gehen, um nicht aufzufallen. Außerdem wird Fireheads Favorit gleich in seine Einzelteile zerlegt werden, was ich gern selbst sehen würde…"

Die drei erwachsenen Wraith verließen die Halle, wobei Hornet noch einmal einen misstrauischen Blick zurück warf und leise fauchte.

‚Ob er uns bemerkt hat?', fragte Heat still seinen Bruder.

_Du stellst Fragen_, dachte Silent, der sich nach Hornets letztem Blick zurück ganz sicher war, dass der Blade von ihrer Anwesenheit wusste, antwortete jedoch: ‚Nein, sonst hätten wir schon längst eine Tracht Prügel erhalten. Wir sollten uns beeilen – ich weiß ja nicht, was du alles nachschauen willst!'

Heat zog einen Datenkristall hervor und grinste. ‚Eine Menge… so viel, wie hier drauf passt!'

‚Will ich wissen, wo du den Kristall her hast?' Silent verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

‚Hmmmmmmmm… besser nicht!', witzelte Heat und stürmte in die Studierhalle.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

Die Minuten wurden zu Stunden und die Stunden zu Ewigkeiten. Während Heat durch die Datenbanken blätterte und alles Mögliche auf den Datenkristall kopierte (den er irgendwie über Knot erhalten hatte, wie er seinem Bruder doch noch erzählte), wurde Silent zunehmend nervöser. „Beeil dich doch…", bat er bereits zum fünften Mal und witterte erneut.

„Nur keine Hektik…", murmelte Heat, „hier gibt es so Vieles, das…"

‚Still!', fuhr Silent ihn an, ‚da kommt jemand!'

Verschreckt fuhr Heat die Konsole herunter, zog den Datenkristall aus der Fassung und ging neben seinem Bruder hinter einer Säule in Deckung. ‚Ich höre nichts', meinte er nach einer Weile, aber Silent hielt ihn zurück.

‚Ich habe jemanden gerochen… ich denke, es war Ribbon, aber ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht', erwiderte Silent.

‚Wieso kannst du plötzlich so gut riechen?', fragte Heat.

‚Weil ich es übe', antwortete Silent und öffnete den Mund, wie er es nun schon öfter bei den Blades der Wachmannschaften gesehen hatte. ‚Siehst du? So…'

‚Ach… und ich dachte immer, du würdest gleich niesen müssen, wenn du so komisch guckst.' Heat hatte nur wenig Vertrauen in die Witterungskünste seines Bruders. Clevermen brauchten nicht zu wittern. Warum sollten sie es dann üben?

‚Du bist doof', entgegnete Silent beleidigt.

In einiger Entfernung, den Gang weiter hinunter, auf dem Weg zu den Unterkünften der Erzieher, war nun Gelächter zu vernehmen und einzelne Stimmen. Anscheinend waren die Kämpfe vorüber und die Zuschauer kehrten in ihre Unterkünfte zurück.

‚Was sollen wir nun tun?', fragte Heat aufgeregt und krallte sich in den Arm seines Bruders.

_Wir sollten schon längst wieder in unserer Wabe sein, wie ich es dir zig Mal gesagt habe, aber du wolltest ja unbedingt immer noch eine andere Datenbank kopieren_, dachte Silent schmollend, antwortete jedoch: ‚Versteck den Datenkristall.'

‚Wo denn?'

‚Irgendwo! Meinetwegen schluck ihn hinunter, nur versteck ihn so, dass man uns nicht mit ihm erwischt!'

Unschlüssig schaute Heat auf den Kristall, der größer als seine kleine Jünglingsfaust war. Wie sollte er etwas so riesiges hinunterschlucken? Schließlich schubste Silent ihn beiseite und schnitt mit seinem Dolch eine Öffnung in die Haut der Säule. ‚Da rein! Jetzt!'

Eilig kam Heat der Aufforderung nach und musste sich beeilen, um Silent zu folgen, der bereits zum Ausgang der Halle gehuscht war. ‚Wo führt dieser Gang hin?', fragte er, während er atemlos hinter seinem Bruder her rannte.

‚Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe dieses Schiff nicht entworfen', gab Silent knurrig zurück, ‚aber wenn wir Glück haben, kommen wir irgendwo heraus, von wo aus wir wieder in unsere Wabeneinheit gelangen können!'

Aber so viel Glück hatten sie natürlich nicht. Bereits nach der zweiten Abzweigung standen sie vor Wand. Sie irrten noch eine Weile weiter durch die Gänge, Heat zunehmend panisch, Silent immer wütender und ungehaltener, bis sie schließlich von Digger gestellt wurden. Der einarmige Blade tauchte wie aus dem Nichts in einem der dunklen Gänge auf und grollte: „Stehen geblieben, ihr undankbaren Knirpse!"

Heat klammerte sich wimmernd an seinen Bruder, während Silent die Zähne fletschte und drohend den Dolch erhob.

„Was soll der Unsinn?", fragte der Blade und schlug dem Jüngling die Waffe aus der Hand, „du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass du mir damit Angst machen kannst?" Digger mochte vielleicht nur noch eine Hand haben, aber diese setzte er gezielt ein, um seine Zöglinge blutig zu schlagen. Heat hatte noch versucht, seinem Erzieher in diese Hand zu beißen, aber dabei verlor er nur einen Zahn, ohne ihren Peiniger stoppen zu können. Silent kam nicht mehr an den Dolch heran, sprang Digger aber an die Kehle und zerkratzte dessen Gesicht, bevor der Blade ihn und seinen Bruder hart gegen die Wand des Ganges schleuderte.

„Genug jetzt!", ertönte eine Stimme, an die Silent sich recht gut erinnerte.

„Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen, Hornet!", fauchte Digger, der noch lang nicht an das Ende der Bestrafung seiner Zöglinge dachte.

„Aber ich kann das", ließ sich nun Meister Haze vernehmen, „auch wenn ich gern darauf verzichten würde, nur noch so mit dir umzugehen!"

Heat und Silent rappelten sich so weit auf, dass sie den Blade und den Cleverman sehen konnten, die sie gerade vor ihrem Erzieher retteten.

Digger fletschte die Zähne und fauchte: „Die beiden sind aus ihrer Wabe ausgebrochen, rennen mit einer Waffe durch die Gänge und _ich_ bekomme den Ärger?"

Hornet bückte sich nach dem Dolch, den Silent vor einigen Wochen einer seiner Drohnen abgenommen hatte, drehte ihn in den Händen und meinte leise, aber bestimmt: „Diese Waffe habe ich ihnen gegeben. Zum Schutz vor dir."

„Was?", fragte Digger und lachte ungläubig, „was soll das denn bedeuten?"

„Dass du es übertreibst", antwortete Haze, schritt an Digger vorüber und zog die beiden Jünglinge auf die Füße. „das nächste Mal, wenn ich mitbekomme, dass du einen der beiden hier misshandelst, werde ich mich nicht mehr nur an meine Freunde wenden, sondern an den Hivemaster selbst."

„Übertreiben? Wohl kaum! Diese beiden Teppra-Saurier werden noch der Untergang des Hives sein, wenn man sie nicht rechtzeitig in ihre Schranken weist", geiferte Digger mit entblößten Zähnen.

Haze legte den Kopf schräg und fauchte: „Du redest von Jünglingen, die noch nicht einmal ihr sechstes Sternenjahr vollendet haben!" Der Cleverman schaute zu Hornet hinüber und runzelte die Stirn, dann nickte er stumm.

Hornet packte Digger von hinten an den Oberarmen und zwang den Blade mit einem Tritt in die Kniekehlen zu Boden. Haze beugte sich zu dem fluchenden Erzieher hinunter und erklärte leise: „Du hast ihnen etliche Knochen gebrochen und sie sind noch nicht in der Lage, sich selbst zu heilen. Darum werde ich ihnen helfen – mit deiner Lebenskraft." Dann öffnete der Cleverman Diggers Mantel und setzte ihm die Nährhand auf die Brust.

Entsetzt schauten die beiden Jünglinge zu, wie Diggers Gesicht allmählich etwas schmaler und älter wurde, befürchteten schon, dass Haze den Blade töten würde, doch dann ließ ihr Lehrer plötzlich von ihm ab. Hornet stieß den geschwächten Erzieher von sich und rümpfte die Nase.

Nacheinander setzte Haze seine rechte Hand auf die geschundenen Oberkörper seiner Schüler und gab ihnen die Energie, die sie brauchten, um die Wunden zu heilen, die Digger ihnen in seiner blinden Wut zugefügt hatte. Anschließend wendete er sich wieder dem Erzieher zu und knurrte: „Ich verzichte darauf, diesen Vorfall dem Hivemaster zu melden. Also wirst du dich wie vorgesehen in drei Tagen nähren dürfen. Bis dahin wirst du mit deinem Hunger leben müssen, der dich hoffentlich daran erinnern wird, wie du mit deinen Schützlingen umzugehen hast! Ja, du hast sie zu _schützen_, nicht deine Launen an ihnen auszuleben, Digger, Pilot der Blooddragons! Noch so ein Versagen deinerseits und die Bestrafung wird nicht mehr so mild ausfallen! Und jetzt verschwinde! Redwave hat die zweite Nachtwache bereits übernommen, du darfst dich ausruhen…"

Heat und Silent schauten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ihrem Erzieher hinterher, der sich stolpernd entfernte. Sie fühlten sich großartig! Es war, als wären sie gerade gefüttert worden, hätten zwei Einheiten Schlaf hintereinander genossen und selbst Heats heraus gebrochener Zahn war wieder nachgewachsen.

„Und ihr beide…", begann Haze seufzend, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „In einer Beziehung hat Digger leider Recht: ihr brecht viel zu häufig die Regeln. Ein Hive funktioniert nur, wenn alle in den ihnen gesetzten Grenzen bleiben. Die Hierarchie ist es, die uns vor dem Sturz ins Chaos bewahrt. An ihrer Spitze steht unsere Königin… spätestens nach eurer Premiere werdet ihr ihre allgegenwärtige Gunst und Zuneigung für uns spüren. Aber wenn ihr so weiter macht wie in den letzten Monaten, dann werdet ihr das wohl nie erleben."

Schuldbewusst senkten die beiden Brüder ihre Köpfe und ließen sich von Haze und Hornet zurück in ihre Wabeneinheit führen. Der Cleverman reparierte mit wenigen Handgriffen den Schließmechanismus ihrer Wabe, während der Blade sie erstaunlich sanft anhob und nacheinander in ihrer Unterkunft absetzte. Zu Silent meinte er mental: ‚Den Dolch darfst du leider nicht behalten. Aber wenn du etwas älter bist, werde ich dir einen schenken, den so ein mutiger kleiner Blade wie du mit Stolz führen kann!'

_Mutiger kleiner Blade_… Silents Gesicht lief dunkel an und er platze beinahe vor Freude. Erst hatte Lasting ihn im Fechten unterrichtet und nun nannte ihn ein echter Wachoffizier so!

Nicht zuletzt durch das Geschenk des Lebens waren die beiden Jünglinge völlig aufgedreht und konnten nicht mehr schlafen. Sie saßen zusammengekauert nebeneinander in einer Schlafnische und summten leise. Dann fragte Heat still: ‚Wie kommen wir denn nun eigentlich an den Kristall heran?'

Silent gab ihm einen sanften Nasenstüber und antwortete: ‚Morgen, mein Bruder… morgen.'

A/N: Da schon die Frage kam, was mit den Drohnen geschehen ist: diese Geschichte gehört zu den Grundplotlinien meiner Erzählungen vor und während des Krieges mit den Lanteanern. Eine Auflösung kann ich euch hier nicht bieten – aber in einer späteren, noch zu schreibenden Story werden die Grünlinge auf die Antwort stoßen, versprochen!


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Digger gab sich am nächsten Morgen erstaunlich ruhig und gefasst. Die beiden Brüder hatten mit Schimpftiraden und einer Fortsetzung der Prügel gerechnet, aber der Blade riss sich zusammen. Wortkarg trieb er die beiden vor sich her zur nächsten Lagune, ließ sie murrend baden und brachte sie direkt in die Studierhalle der Halbjährigen. Als die anderen Jünglinge von der Fütterung kamen, standen Heat und Silent unsicher neben ihrem Erzieher.

‚Wo wart ihr denn vorhin? Lässt er euch wieder hungern?', fragte Young mental Silent, der zurückgab: ‚Anscheinend.' Durch das Geschenk des Lebens fühlten die Brüder sich satt und kräftig, aber sicher würde dieses Gefühl nicht ewig anhalten.

Bei der Einteilung der Lernpartner kam es zu genau jener Konstellation, die Young und Silent befürchtet hatten: ihre Wabenbrüder wurden zusammen an eine Konsole gelassen. Was bereits innerhalb der ersten Stunde zu Streitigkeiten führte. Fauchend und zischend rangen Rush und Heat miteinander, bis Meister Skull sie trennen musste: „Ruhe, verflucht! Wechselt euch ab, aber stört die anderen nicht." Dann nahm der Lehrer wieder seine Kontrollgänge durch die Halle auf.

‚Das ist ja so ein fürchterlicher Besserwisser', beschwerte sich Heat mental bei Silent, der mit seinem Lernpartner Dice keinerlei Probleme hatte.

Als Silent nur mit einem Lächeln antwortete, setzte Heat hinzu: ‚Ständig will er bestimmen, was wir uns als nächstes anschauen, ist denn das zu fassen?'

Wieder entgegnete Silent nichts, nur sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

‚Du findest das wohl auch noch lustig, was?', fragte Heat gereizt nach.

Wider besseren Wissens antwortete Silent: ‚Ein wenig, ja…'

‚Ich hasse dich!', schleuderte Heat ihm mental zurück, ‚mit dir rede ich nicht mehr, Verräter!'

Silent atmete tief durch. Er hatte zwar mit einer wütenden Antwort seines Bruders gerechnet, nicht aber damit, dass diese ihn so derart verletzen würde. Er verschloss sich geistig und unterdrückte das Zittern, das in ihm aufkam.

Heat hingegen fauchte nun wieder offen Rush an, was Silent auf eine Idee brachte. Einige Zeit später meinte er mental zu seinem Bruder: ‚Nun weißt du mal, wie ich mich meistens fühle. Du bist keinen Deut besser als Rush…'

‚Wie bitte?', fragte Heat nach, dem sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleist waren.

‚Denk einfach darüber nach', schloss Silent die stille Unterhaltung und gab vor, sich nur noch auf seine eigenen Studien zu konzentrieren. Aber er ließ seinen Bruder keinen Moment wirklich aus den Augen.

Keine zehn Minuten später balgten sich Rush und Heat auf dem Boden, alle Jünglinge strömten zum Schauplatz des Kampfes und feuerten die beiden an.

„Was soll denn das?", rief Meister Skull aus, der seine liebe Mühe hatte, die beiden Streithähne zu trennen. Immer wieder kratzten und krallten Heat und Rush nacheinander, fauchten, spuckten und zischten bedrohlich. Zumindest bedrohlich für fünfjährige Jünglinge.

Meister Haze kam zu ihnen, kämpfte sich durch die johlenden Knaben und griff sich Rush, damit Skull nur noch mit dem strampelnden Heat zu kämpfen hatte. „Zurück an eure Plätze!", donnerte der Lehrer und führte dann wohl eine stumme Unterhaltung mit Skull.

‚Du kannst dich wieder abregen', meinte Silent lapidar zu Heat, ‚ich habe den Kristall.'

‚Bitte was?', fragte Heat entsetzt nach und riss den Kopf zu seinem Bruder herum, der gerade Dice den Vortritt an der Konsole ließ und lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte: ‚Ich brauchte ein wenig Ablenkung, um unbeobachtet an die Säule zu kommen. Aber nun habe ich den Datenkristall und du kannst meinetwegen die ganze Nacht an deinem Datenpad sitzen und lesen und lernen.'

‚Du hast mich absichtlich…' Heat biss die Lippen aufeinander, dann fragte er: ‚Bin ich wirklich so ein Besserwisser? Und so nervig? Wie Rush?' Meister Skull hatte ihn wieder auf dem Boden abgesetzt und ermahnte ihn ernst, sich zusammenzureißen. Rush erhielt die gleiche Ansage von Meister Haze, bevor die beiden Lernpartner zurück vor ihre Konsole geschoben wurden. Diesmal blieben die Lehrer aber hinter den Jünglingen stehen und beobachteten sie.

Silent wartete ein wenig ab, aber Heat schien sich nicht rühren zu wollen, bis er eine Antwort erhalten hätte. ‚Nein. Du bist ganz sicher klug und lernst für dein Leben gern, aber du… du bist mein Bruder. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde', gab Silent dann zu und schluckte, ‚Rush ist da anders. Er wäre nie…'

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Heats Gesicht, als er still zurückgab: ‚Ich liebe dich auch, mein Bruder!'

Den Rest des Tages herrschte relative Ruhe in der Studierhalle. Knot schlief zwischenzeitlich laut schnarchend mit dem Kopf auf der Konsole, an der er eigentlich arbeiten sollte, was für einiges Gelächter sorgte. Zumal sein Lernpartner ebenfalls eingeschlafen war – zusammengerollt unter der Konsole. Trotz dieses Zwischenfalls blieben die beiden Lehrer hinter Heat und Rush stehen, statt wieder ihre Kontrollgänge aufzunehmen.

Kurz vor Beginn der Nachtzeit kamen die Erzieher wieder und holten ihre Zöglinge ab, um sie zu ihren Waben zu bringen. Ohne Umweg über das Spielzimmer, doch das hatte man ihnen so bereits angekündigt gehabt: in der Prüfungszeit gab es keine Freizeit.

Kaum waren die beiden Brüder allein, verpasste Heat Silent einen schmerzhaften Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Das dafür, dass du mich vorhin so geärgert hast!" Dann umarmte er ihn stürmisch, gab ihm einen Nasenstüber, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sagte: „Und jetzt gib mir den Kristall, ja?"

Völlig verdutzt reichte Silent seinem Bruder den Datenspeicher und dachte: _Ich bezweifle, dass ich dich je wirklich verstehen werde…_

Stunden später krabbelte Heat zu seinem Bruder in die Schlafecke und fragte still: ‚Bist du wach?'

‚Nein', erwiderte Silent, ‚ich schlafe tief und fest, träume von Purasbirnen und Kuschkakirschen, während Digger gefesselt und geknebelt selbst in einer Lagune sitzt und nichts dagegen tun kann, dass ich mir den Bauch mit Obst voll schlage…'

‚Ja, ich bekomme auch langsam Hunger', meinte Heat seufzend, ‚aber ich habe heute so viel gelernt…'

‚War auch das darunter, was du unbedingt wissen wolltest?', fragte Silent und unterdrückte ein Knurren. Es war ihm ganz und gar nicht recht, dass Heat immer noch herausfinden wollte, was es mit dem „Nettsein" auf sich hatte.

‚Nein, bisher noch nicht', antwortete Heat und schmollte, ‚aber ich bin ja auch noch nicht ganz durch. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt gerade einmal erst angefangen. Ich könnte Jahre mit diesem Kristall verbringen…'

‚Na dann', meinte Silent und rückte etwas von seinem Bruder ab, woraufhin dieser allerdings nur nachrückte und wohlig zu brummen begann. _Wie Iraturkäfer und Opfer_, dachte Silent verzweifelt. Nicht zuletzt, weil es ihm auch durchaus gefiel, so derart gebraucht zu werden. Wenn das doch nur nicht auch bedeuten würde, mit dem Ellenbogen seines Bruders in der Magenkuhle schlafen zu müssen…

Am folgenden Tag führte Digger seine Zöglinge erneut nur zur Lagune zum Baden statt zur Fütterung. Unruhig rieb er sich den Armstumpf und die beiden Jünglinge konnten seinen Hunger fast so intensiv spüren wie ihren eigenen. ‚Meinst du, er wird uns wieder zur Fütterung bringen, wenn er selbst sich genährt hat?', fragte Heat mental seinen Bruder, während er ihm mit etwas Dosa-Paste die Haare wusch.

‚Das will ich hoffen', entgegnete Silent mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, damit ihm der Schaum nicht hineinlief und brannte, ‚sonst werde ich ausprobieren, wie _ER_ schmeckt.'

‚Ich habe gelesen, wir Wraith können nur Früchte verdauen, kein Fleisch. Und nach der Premiere…', begann Heat, doch Silent unterbrach ihn: ‚Du meinst, fieser Erzieher steht nicht auf unserer Speisekarte?'

‚Nun… nach der Premiere schon – irgendwie', gab Heat zurück und kicherte.

‚Dann weiß ich, wer meine nächste Mahlzeit nach der Premiere sein wird', scherzte Silent und kicherte ebenfalls.

„Ruhe!", donnerte Digger und hob den gesunden Arm zum Schlag, bevor er sich wieder besann und fauchte: „Euch wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen! Ein Wraith lacht nicht!"

Betreten schauten die Brüder sich an. Sie hatten auch andere Erwachsene schon spaßen gehört. An ihrem ersten Abend vor einigen Erntemonaten hatten sie den Commander lachen sehen. Und der Oberste der Clevermen, Guide, schien auch gern zu scherzen. Nur Digger hatten sie noch nie lachen gesehen. Nur böse lächeln, kurz bevor er ihnen wieder etwas Gemeines antat.

Frisch gebadet wurden die beiden wieder in die Studierhalle gebracht, die anderen Jünglinge kamen – zum Teil noch schmatzend – von der Fütterung und gemeinsam lernten sie weiter. Nur, dass heute auch noch Meister Stargazer hinter Rush und Heat Stellung bezog. Schweigend beobachteten die Lehrer die beiden Jünglinge, die sich bemühten, nicht wieder zu streiten, was sie als nächstes aus den Datenbanken aufrufen sollten. Als gerade einmal wieder Rush am Blättern war, fragte Heat mental seinen Bruder: ‚Warum stehen die wohl die ganze Zeit hinter uns?'

Silent zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Woher sollte er das auch schon wissen?


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Der Tag der Prüfungen begann für Heat und Silent mit einer längst überfälligen Fütterung. Auch Digger hatte sich nähren dürfen und schien in besserer Laune zu sein als in den vergangenen Wochen. Freilich beruhigte das seine Zöglinge nicht im Geringsten.

‚Der freut sich viel zu sehr', meinte Heat an einer Frucht knabbernd.

‚Allerdings', entgegnete Silent. Anfänglich hatten die beiden Jünglinge geglaubt, je besser die Stimmung ihres Erziehers sei, desto nachsichtiger würde er vielleicht mit ihnen umgehen. Die erste Tracht Prügel von einem gutgelaunten Digger belehrte sie eines Besseren. Digger hasste sie einfach. Er hasste seine Aufgaben als Erzieher, die Tatsache, dass er seinen Absturz überlebt hatte, dass sein Nährarm nur langsam nachwuchs und wie die anderen Blades auf dem Hive ihn anstarrten. Selbst wenn Digger fröhlich vor sich hin hätte summen können, ein oder zwei Ohrfeigen für seine Zöglinge hatte er immer noch zu vergeben.

Die beiden Brüder hielten so viel Abstand wie möglich zu ihrem Erzieher, als dieser sie in die Jünglingslehrhalle führte, wo ihre Lehrer bereits auf sie warteten. Auch Rogue war offiziell wieder zurückgekehrt und empfing die Schüler mit einem breiten Lächeln.

‚Ooooh', stöhnte Heat mental auf, ‚bitte sag mir, dass es keine körperlichen Prüfungen gibt!'

Silent schob den Unterkiefer vor. Manchmal stellte sein Bruder sich wirklich an! ‚Nein, gibt es nicht, erst, wenn wir unsere Premiere hinter uns haben wird geprüft, wie ausdauernd wir sind.'

„Setzen", forderte Meister Haze die Jünglinge auf, „ihr erhaltet gleich Datenpads mit den Prüfungsaufgaben. Jeder bekommt andere Fragen und Übungen, ihr werdet also nicht bei euren Sitznachbarn abschauen können – ja, das gilt auch für dich, Strap! Mentale Kontakte sind heute im gesamten Erziehungsbereich strengstens verboten! Dieses Gerät hier ist auf die Frequenz telepathischer Hirnwellen eingestellt, jeder Verstoß wird geahndet. Wie, entscheiden eure Erzieher. Wenn ihr fertig seid ruft ihr leise einen von uns Lehrern. Wir sammeln eure Pads ein und dann könnt ihr spielen gehen, verstanden?"

_Das klingt gut_, dachte Silent, dem nach den zwei Tagen Stillsitzen und Lernen allmählich der Kopf zu dröhnen begann. Da Heat ihn noch die halbe Nacht wach gehalten hatte mit Berichten darüber, was er alles hatte lernen können, wollte er die Prüfungen nur noch hinter sich bringen. Schlimm genug, dass in sechs Erntemonaten das Gleiche erneut auf sie zukommen würde.

Still machten sich die Jünglinge an ihre Aufgaben. Nach einigen Stunden war es Knot, dem als Erster sein Pad abgenommen wurde und der zum Spielen gehen konnte. Silent wunderte sich darüber, da er selbst gerade einmal halb durch seine Aufgaben durch war. Ein Blick zu Heat hinüber zeigte ihm, dass sein Bruder noch im ersten Drittel seiner Aufgaben steckte. _Stimmt ja… jeder bekommt andere Aufgaben_, dachte er, _und die sind wohl speziell für jeden ausgewählt…_ Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Knot kein sonderliches Interesse fürs Lernen aufbrachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihm eine leichte Prüfung ausgehändigt.

Nach und nach verließen immer mehr Prüflinge die Lehrhalle. Als Silent selbst fertig war, saß noch gut ein Drittel der Schüler an ihren Tischen und grübelte über den Aufgaben. Young rief fast zeitgleich mit ihm nach Meister Skull und gemeinsam wurden sie zum Spielzimmer geführt. „Ich bin nur froh, dass wir das hinter uns haben", meinte Young und zog Silent in eine Nische, außerhalb der Sichtweite der Erzieher. „Rush sagte gestern Abend, dein Bruder hätte einen ganz bestimmten Datenkristall in die Finger bekommen?"

Silent antwortete nicht. Innerlich aber begann er vor Wut zu brodeln. _Heat, wann hältst du eigentlich mal deinen Mund?_, dachte er und fletschte leicht die Zähne.

Young knurrte leise. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie dein Bruder da rangekommen ist. Auf jeden Fall will Rush davon eine Kopie haben und ich fürchte, die beiden werden etwas Dummes anstellen, wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten!"

_Ja, davon können wir ausgehen_, dachte Silent, nickte jedoch nur bestätigend.

„Oder wir kommen ihnen zuvor", meinte Young mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, „und kopieren den Kristall, bevor die beiden auf eigene Faust losziehen."

_Und du behauptest, deinen Wabenbruder nicht ausstehen zu können_, kommentierte Silent in Gedanken, während er nickte. „Woran denkst du?", fragte er leise.

Young schüttelte den Kopf und zog schweigend ein paar Würfel hervor und gab vor, mit Silent zu spielen, der sich sofort darauf einließ. Redwave schaute überraschend in ihre Nische und knurrte bedrohlich, dann zog er sich wieder zurück.

„Ich kann den Mistkerl auf einhundert Schritt mittlerweile riechen", flüsterte Young, „und er schaut sich viel zu viel von eurem Digger ab!"

Es war ungewohnt, solch brisante Unterhaltungen hörbar zu führen, aber ein leichtes Vibrieren des mentalen Netzwerkes erinnerte sie an die Warnung ihres Lehrers vor etlichen Stunden. Wobei die Strahlung des Überwachungsgerätes hier im Spielzimmer wesentlich schwächer war als in der Lehrhalle – aber sie war noch spürbar.

„Digger kann ich nicht auf Entfernung riechen", wisperte Silent zurück, „der badet viel zu oft. Aber spüren kann ich ihn." Die Frustration seines Erziehers verzerrte das mentale Netzwerk um sie herum wie ein Stein, den man in ein Gewässer warf. Zumindest empfanden seine beiden Zöglinge es so.

„Wie ist das so – Baden meine ich?", fragte Young und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Es geht", meinte Silent Schultern zuckend, „am Schlimmsten sind die Schwämme und diese fiese Paste für die Haare."

Young schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich beneide euch beide nicht. Obwohl ich es mag, wenn ihr so gut nach Dosa duftet", meinte er und wich lachend aus, als Silent ihm die Krallen ins Gesicht schlagen wollte. „Trotzdem müssen wir uns etwas überlegen, mein Freund!"

Eine gute Stunde später prügelten sich Knot und Weed, sodass Young und Silent unbemerkt aus dem Spielzimmer verschwinden konnten. _Eine Woche meine Purasbirnen an Knot abgeben, nur um Heat den Hintern zu retten_, dachte Silent grummelnd, _ich muss komplett verrückt geworden sein!_

Young dachte etwas Ähnliches. „Täusche ich mich oder werden die Gefälligkeiten immer teurer?", fragte er flüsternd, als sie durch die Gänge zu ihrer Wabeneinheit schlichen.

Silent antwortete nur mit einem entnervten Blick. _Wahrscheinlich werden sie zum Ende unserer Schulzeit je einen eigenen Dart und einen Gutschein für eine Audienz bei der Königin für eine Ablenkung verlangen, wenn das so weitergeht_, dachte er bei sich.

Eilig holten sie den Datenkristall aus Heats und Silents Wabe, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu der Arbeitskonsole im Labor der Lehrer. Wenn sie überhaupt eine Möglichkeit finden sollten, einen unbeschriebenen Datenkristall zu finden und mit den Informationen von Heats Kristall zu bespielen, dann dort. Zumindest hatte Knot dort den Speicher für Heat erbeutet, wie er ihnen gestanden hatte.

Sie hatten beinahe das Labor erreicht, als sie leise Stimmen hörten und sich verschreckt in die Schatten des Ganges drängten.

„Ah… ja. Das ist sehr eindeutig", brummte ein Erwachsener.

„Der schmächtigere von beiden ist körperlich auch recht… unbegabt", konnten sie Rogue vernehmen.

„Das kann sich nach der Premiere noch ändern", knurrte ein anderer Erwachsener.

„Ich weiß nicht", brummte der Erste wieder, „andererseits lagen wir die letzten Male mit unserer Einschätzung richtig. Hasten ist bis heute noch unser größter Erfolg…"

„Auch bei Hasten haben wir nicht so früh reagiert", knurrte der andere Unbekannte, „die beiden sind erst sechs Erntemonate im Unterricht, was kann man da schon groß sagen?"

Silent drängte sich an Young vorbei, der ängstlich die Zähne fletschte. Er musste wissen, wer sich dort unterhielt. Mindestens eine der Stimmen kam ihm bekannt vor. Geräuschlos kroch Silent bis zur Türöffnung und spähte um die Ecke. In dem Raum betrachteten Meister Haze und Rogue die Anzeigen eines Arbeitspultes, neben ihnen standen nachdenklich der Oberste der Clevermen Guide und der Hivemaster Glow, der knurrte: „Ich war von Anfang an nicht für dieses Projekt. Mögen die Sterne wissen, warum unsere Königin deine Flausen immer wieder unterstützt…"

„Weil es keine Flausen sind, sondern eine gute Möglichkeit, unsere Ausbildung zu verbessern", brummte Guide und lächelte den Hivemaster breit an. „Wir separieren sie so wie die anderen zuvor – ich habe selten etwas so Eindeutiges gesehen. Ich denke, hier haben wir Großes zu erwarten…"

Glow knurrte missmutig, nickte dann jedoch. „Deine Verantwortung. Wenn Rogue sagt, der eine würde sowieso nie ein Blade werden, dann ist er wohl kein großer Verlust. Bei dem anderen… wir werden sehen."

„Dann ist es beschlossen… Haze, gute Arbeit", sagte Guide und die Erwachsenen nickten einander zu.

Eilig huschte Silent zurück zu Young in die Schatten, als die vier Wraith das Labor verließen. Sie blieben unbemerkt und Young stürmte vor, als sie in den Raum konnten. Er suchte einen leeren Kristall und stieß Silent an, der schweigend vor der Anzeige des Arbeitspultes stand und dem ein Kloß im Hals saß. Er gab den bespielten Datenkristall an Young, der diesen sofort zu überspielen begann.

Auf der Anzeige war die Übertragung eines Prüfungspads zu sehen, das gerade bearbeitet wurde. Und Silent erkannte die Aufgaben. Er hatte sie bereits einmal kurz gesehen. _Das ist Heats Prüfung_, dachte er und begann zu zittern. Was hatten die Erwachsenen nur mit ihnen vor?

„Ich bin fertig, lass uns verschwinden", zischte Young und zerrte Silent am Ellenbogen.

A/N: Ja, das RL hat mich voll in seinen Klauen. Trotzdem geht es weiter… langsam, aber beständig…


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Heat war völlig erschöpft, als er endlich aus der Prüfung kam. Ihm brummte der Schädel und dass sein Bruder noch schweigsamer war als sonst, fiel ihm zunächst gar nicht auf.

„Ich hätte mehr schlafen sollen", stellte er fest, als er sich zu Young und Silent im Spielzimmer gesellte.

„Wo ist Rush?", fragte Young und rutschte etwas beiseite, damit Heat sich neben ihm auf die Korallenbank setzen konnte.

„Schreibt noch", antwortete Heat müde und nahm die bunten Spielsteine vom Towers-Spiel nur lustlos in die Hand. Ihm war nicht mehr nach spielen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

Einige Zeit später verebbte das Vibrieren im mentalen Netzwerk, woraufhin alle Jünglinge und ihre Erzieher dankbar aufatmeten. Rush hatte seine Prüfung beendet und wurde ins Spielzimmer gebracht – das Überwachungsgerät war ausgeschaltet worden.

„Das war nervig", sagte Young, rieb seine Nasenwurzel und zwinkerte ein paar Male.

Auch Rush war erschöpft und sank mit einem Seufzen neben Silent nieder. „Wie sind die nur auf solche Aufgaben gekommen?", fragte er und legte den Kopf auf die Platte des Spieltisches.

Young knurrte ungehalten und schob den Zopf seines Wabenbruders beiseite, um seinen goldenen Turm platzieren zu können. Leise sagte er: „Ich hab da was für dich" und schob Rush den kopierten Datenkristall in den Ärmel seines dunkelblauen Jünglingsgewands.

Nun wurde Heat hellwach und richtete sich auf. „Was…"

„Bevor ihr Ärger bekommt, haben wir schon mal einen ganz gewissen Kristall kopiert", erklärte Young und biss sich auf die Lippen. Rush strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und teilte seinem Wabenbruder mental etwas mit, woraufhin Youngs Wangen dunkel anliefen und er verlegen um sich schaute.

Heat sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der jedoch den Kopf abwendete. Er versuchte, mental Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber Silent hatte sich verschlossen. _So ein Dickkopf_, dachte Heat und flüsterte ein leises „Danke", woraufhin Silent nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte. _Nicht einmal Dank kann er annehmen!_ Heat schmollte.

Eine Zeitlang spielten sie noch zu viert weiter, dann wurden sie zu ihren Waben gebracht. Heat war gleichzeitig wütend und todmüde. Immer noch hatte Silent kein Wort gesprochen. Oder seine mentale Blockade fallen lassen. Umso erstaunter war Heat, als sein Bruder sich in der Schlafnische so eng wie noch nie zuvor an ihn drängte. „Was ist mit dir?", wisperte Heat.

„Nichts", log Silent, „es war einfach nur ein anstrengender Tag…"

Heat lachte auf. „Du redest wie ein Jähriger! Ein _alter_ Jähriger!"

„Urrrrralt…", entgegnete Silent und zitterte wie Stone, ein greiser Cleverman, der auf ihrem Geburtshive von Zeit zu Zeit in die Schlüpflingshalle gekommen war, um ihnen Geschichten zu erzählen.

Nun äffte auch Heat den alten Wraith nach und die beiden kicherten, kitzelten sich gegenseitig und kuschelten sich irgendwann aneinander. Sie waren erst sechs Erntemonate auf diesem Hive und doch schon so ‚erwachsen' geworden, dass es Heat eiskalt den Rücken hinab lief. Die Tage, in denen sie von morgens bis abends spielen und herumtollen konnten schienen mittlerweile so fern zu sein wie ein anderer Lebenszyklus.

Wehmütig seufzte Heat und schlief bald ein. Silent runzelte die Stirn und biss sich auf die Lippen. _Ich hoffe, ich irre mich_, dachte er, _und dies ist nicht unsere letzte Nacht zusammen… ich will nicht von dir… separiert werden. Ich will, dass wir zusammen bleiben. Für immer. Mein Bruder…_

Wie so oft kam auch dieser Morgen viel zu früh. „Raus mit euch, faules Pack!", begrüßte Digger sie auf seine unvergleichlich charmante Weise und die beiden Brüder schreckten hoch. „Los, los, los!", drängte der verstümmelte Blade, während die beiden Jünglinge sich eilig kämmten und ihre Umhänge richteten.

Bei der Fütterung sammelte Silent drei Purasbirnen ein und drückte sie Knot zähneknirschend in die Hände. „Wucherer", fauchte er und kehrte mit einigen weniger schmackhaften Früchten zu Heat zurück, der selbst gerade in eine Birne beißen wollte. ‚Warum gibst du ihm deine Früchte?', fragte er still.

‚Weil ich sie ihm schulde', entgegnete Silent verärgert.

‚Wofür?', fragte Heat und legte neugierig den Kopf schräg.

‚Egal', antwortete Silent und begann, eine Bundasfrucht zu schälen.

‚Wie viele insgesamt?', ließ Heat nicht locker.

Silent schüttelte den Kopf und schob den Unterkiefer vor. Heat stand auf, nahm seine unangetastete Purasbirne mit und drückte sie ebenfalls Knot in die Hand. Auf dem Weg zurück suchte er sich andere Früchte aus den Schalen zusammen und setzte sich wieder neben Silent.

‚Warum hast du das gemacht?', fragte Silent erstaunt.

‚Weil deine Schulden auch meine sind', antwortete Heat und kaute auf einigen Beeren herum, ‚hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich meine erste Birne nicht so schnell hinuntergeschlungen.'

Silent entgegnete nichts. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und bekämpfte die Verzweiflung, die in ihm aufkeimte.

Der theoretische Unterricht verlief wie gewöhnlich. Einige kämpften gegen den Schlaf an, Heat und Rush klebten an den Lippen der Lehrer und Silent schwieg wie immer. Er wartete darauf, dass man ihnen mitteilte, was gestern zusammen mit dem Obersten der Clevermen und dem Hivemaster beschlossen worden war. Ihm graute davor, aber er wollte es endlich hinter sich haben. Angespannt krallte er sich in den Tisch vor ihm und zuckte zusammen, als Meister Haze seinen Unterricht beendete. „Das war es für heute. Bringt eure Pads weg, Meister Rogue erwartet euch schon in der Trainingshalle", sagte er und nickte Digger und Redwave zu. „Rush und Heat, ihr bleibt hier."

„Was?", entfuhr es Rush, woraufhin Redwave ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf versetzte.

‚Was soll das?', wendete Heat sich mental an Silent, der sich auf die Lippen biss und davoneilte. Er wollte nur noch weg.

Im praktischen Unterricht war es Young, der Silent mit mentalen Fragen bombardierte: ‚Du weißt doch was, oder?'

Silent schüttelte den Kopf und kletterte noch ein Stück höher die Wand der Halle hinauf.

‚Doch, du warst gestern schon so still!', meinte Young und kletterte hinterher, ‚was geschieht mit den beiden?'

‚Man nennt mich Silent', entgegnete Silent, ‚was erwartest du?'

‚Eine Antwort! Immerhin heißt du nicht Mute oder Stupid!' Young knurrte ungehalten.

„Hey, ihr zwei! Kommt runter da!", rief Rogue ihnen zu, „Soweit hättet ihr nicht zu klettern brauchen… wenn ihr da runterfallt, tut euch das weh… und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

Für eine Sekunde war Silent versucht, loszulassen und die fünfzehn Schritt zum Hallenboden zu stürzen. Seinem seelischen Schmerz auch körperlichen hinzuzufügen. Damit er endlich schreien durfte. Aber er riss sich zusammen und kraxelte wie Young die Wand wieder hinab.

Während des gesamten praktischen Unterrichts tauchten Rush und Heat nicht auf. Die telepatischen Fähigkeiten der Jünglinge waren noch nicht so ausgeprägt, dass sie sich durch das halbe Schiff hätten verständigen können, auch nicht bei Brüdern, die ein engeres Band besaßen. Nach der Premiere sollte sich das ändern. Aber bis dahin…

Silent blockte Young weiterhin ab. Er wollte nicht, dass der andere seine Furcht spüren konnte. Als sie auf dem Weg ins Spielzimmer waren, schlug Young mit den Krallen nach Silent, der wütend zurückfauchte. Young knurrte und ballte die Fäuste, bis ein Erzieher sie fluchend auseinander trieb. Als sich die Türmembran zum Spielzimmer öffnete, verstummten die beiden Streithähne schlagartig: Rush und Heat saßen an einem Trigomon-Tisch und lernten das Spiel unter der Anweisung von Meister Skull, der zufrieden lächelte, nickte und die beiden Jünglinge entließ.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Young verblüfft und zornig zugleich, als Rush ihn breit angrinste.

„Wir beide müssen nicht mehr zum praktischen Unterricht", triumphierte Heat und verpasste dem fassungslosen Silent einen Nasenstüber, „anscheinend ist jetzt schon zu erkennen, dass wir später Clevermen werden. Keine Quälerei mit Rogue mehr!" Still meinte er zu seinem Bruder: ‚Und du wirst sicher auch einer werden. Du musst dich nur noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengen, dann brauchst du auch nicht mehr springen und laufen und kannst mit uns zusammen lernen!'

‚Wie du meinst, mein Bruder', entgegnete Silent und lächelte schüchtern. _Noch mehr lernen_, dachte er, _davon habe ich schon immer geträumt_…

**ENDE TEIL 1 – Fortsetzung folgt!**

A/N: Ja… wie angekündigt teile ich die Gesamtgeschichte. Als nächstes wende ich mich erst einmal wieder der späteren Zeitlinie mit Ease, Blueface und Morningstar zu, voraussichtlicher Titel: „Ein Wraith kommt selten allein".

Die Geschichte der beiden Brüder kommt danach wieder dran, zu Beginn ihrer Teenagerzeit geht es dann weiter. Natürlich sind die Jahre zwischendrin kein Zuckerschlecken für die beiden, aber auch nicht sooooo interessant, dass ich sie nicht überspringen könnte. Die Sache mit den verschwundenen Drohnen ist hiermit natürlich nicht abgeschlossen… Fever stößt später auf die Wahrheit, aber DAS ist dann eine wirklich komplett andere Geschichte.

… ja, ich mache mir Notizen. Sonst bekäme ich den ganzen Kram irgendwann völlig durcheinander. Plotbunny-Killen für Fortgeschrittene… ;)

Und natürlich möchte ich mich noch einmal bei all meinen Lesern bedanken, die so zahlreich meine Stories verfolgen – nein, ich bettele **nicht** um Reviews, aber gelegentlich ein Lebenszeichen wäre schon nett *hust* - wer noch Ideen hat, was den Grünlingen so zwischendurch mal geschehen darf, kann sie gern äußern! Ich bemühe mich, alles so weit wie es geht in die Geschichten einzubauen. Ach ja: bitte keine Zwangsbäder oder Wolkenbrüche mehr, die sind ebenso dauerhaft vorgemerkt wie Hirsche und Zankereien zwischen Guide und Ease *ggg*


End file.
